I Know Who I Am
by August Sere
Summary: A Serena/Heero crossover. Serena is thrown from her position of future monarch, and brought into a world of war... That of the gundams. Will she survive...? Only five men can protect her, and they've already failed once. *COMPLETE!! as of 4/20**
1. Gundam 101: Serena's Intro

  
  
  
*Insert standard disclaimer. Followed by:  
I do, however, own the plot and concept of this story. I do own my   
own mind, after all.  
  
Please review. If you like it, review. If you don't like it and want  
to throw me to a pack of Relenas, review. If you didn't appreciate that last  
comment, review. Please.  
******************************************************************************  
  
*****  
  
"A GUNDAMED LOVE"  
  
Chapter One: Unexpected Visitors---  
  
  
  
It was then that it happened- a single solitary testament of her soul dripped  
down her cheek. Silent tears- painful tears- fell and hit then pavement   
below, dotting both her uniform and her spirit. She walked to the park and  
took a seat on her favorite bench. She was alone, again. With no one to   
comfort her, she felt a gaping hole a mile wide torn in her heart- still being  
torn- and the tears continued. In that entire time, however, only one thing   
was able to stop Serena's tears. And that was the sound of a huge splash and  
the sight of a 30-foot wave which stopped just below her feet. Serena had to   
close her eyes to shield them from the spray resulting from the wave. When   
she no longer felt the cold droplets hitting her skin, she opened her   
blue, crystalline orbs and was amazed at what she saw.   
A huge robot-like machine, looking to be around 10 stories high,   
towered above her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Serena screamed as a boy, looking to be about   
fifteen years of age, was suddenly flung mercilessly from  
the "head" head of the tall machine, only to come flying at her with   
great velocity.  
  
"Oww!" Serena fell to the ground under the manling's weight. Combined  
with the force of the impact, it was a force to be reckoned with. Her first  
thought was to check for a pulse, and to her relief, she found one.   
Actually, this was her second thought- having taken place after the little   
bunnies stopped twirling around her head, of course.  
  
Expecting to find- if anything- a very faint pulse, Serena was suprised to   
find a very strong and steady heartbeat. She blinked. Okay, sure; in   
such a circumstance this seemed freakishly off to her, but...  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?! Wake up, please!!" The boy did not so much as  
open his eyes. Glancing around quickly for anyone who could get the   
other teenager help, Serena noticed another machine- similar to the first,   
about the same size- land not ten feet away. Hoping that it was one of the   
boy's allies, she turned back to the injured male as she leaned in front of   
him.  
  
The man approached Serena from behind, and attempted to speak to the ground's  
guest.   
  
"So, gundam pilot...it all comes down to this. Our final battle..."  
Serena turned around, coughing quite obviously to signal the older man's   
attention. The man opened one eye to look at her, and she nodded at the boy   
in front of her. His status: slumped against a tree.  
  
Appearing to finally acknowledge her presence, the man raised his gun  
at her, contemplating whether a shot would be in his best interest, when  
suddenly something flew into him. Someone, rather.   
(It's a bird, it's a plane- it's Wufei!!)  
  
(Wufei) "The weak should not fight, nor be attacked, Marquis. You have  
no honor."  
  
"*GLARE*"  
  
"If you wish to retain any sense of honor, continue your battle with   
this pilot another time...There is no respect in killing a wounded man   
unable to use his weapons."  
  
Zecks nodded, his family's honor quickly having overpowered his thirst  
for the young pilot's defeat.   
  
"Very well. Tell your comrade we will continue this another  
time."  
  
  
  
Just then, a large- and, really; it was HUGE- carrier flew down from the sky  
and landed a few feet away. A young teenage boy, who looked to be about   
the same age as the other two, gracefully climbed out of what Serena assumed  
was the cockpit of the carrier. Looking at him, Serena noted his loose  
clothing, light blond hair and cornflower blue eyes.  
  
"I have the carrier," the newcomer said softly from behind a few golden   
locks.  
  
The other boy nodded slightly. "Secure Heero's gundam."  
  
"Right."  
  
Serena watched in fascination as the boy procured a small box from his vest.  
After appearing to have entered a code into the- uh- box, the back hatch of   
the carrier slowly began to open. Then, the young boy ran over to the lake,  
the gundam in which was near enough to the shore for the boy to jump onto it.  
He began to climb up the side.  
  
(Serena): So fast...  
  
The boy reached the top and climbed into the cock pit. Serena could no  
longer see what was happening.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ In the Cockpit~ ~ ~  
  
(Blond pilot, speaking to self): "!!! Why aren't the controls in the  
gundams the same?!! I don't know how to pilot this!"  
  
"Well, here goes," he jerked a lever, which resulted in the gundam  
falling over. After having succeeded in getting it to stand up again,   
the Arabian SOMEHOW, while fate looked on and laughed, got Heero's gundam   
to perform a series of actions which together resembled the macarena.   
This resulted in a huge sweatdrop from everyone.  
  
"He-he, heh..."  
  
Quatre eventually suceeded in getting Heero's gundam into the carrier.   
A few minutes later he reemerged, looking slightly relieved, but blushing   
furiously... After entering another code into the box, the carrier hatch   
closed,and the tomato once again entered the cockpit. He then leaned his  
head out of the pilot's entrance.  
  
Wufei turned toward the carrier. "Ready, Winner?" "Winner" nodded, looking  
on as Wufei lifted Heero over his shoulder. The chinese fighter then glanced  
in Serena's direction. "Come if you want, woman." Serena nodded, and,   
following Wufei, proceeded to enter the carrier's cockpit.  
  
Catching sight of her, Quatre glanced apologetically at Serena.  
"There's only one seat, so you'll have to share," he said,  
indicating Heero. Serena nodded, too confused to say anything. She slid   
over to accomodate the soldier. Quatre watched as Wufei  
entered the Shenlong gundam. Within seconds, the carrier had fired up it's   
engines and blasted off, closely followed by Wufei's gundam.  
  
Serena watched in amazement as the carrier entered outer space.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~In the Carrier Piloted by Quatre ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Quatre glanced toward Serena.  
  
"Y--yes?"  
  
"It's all right, I won't hurt you. Are you okay?" Serena nodded  
  
and seemed reassured, if only a little.  
  
Seizing the opportunity, Quatre decided to find out more about  
the girl.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
(Serena): "Tsukino Serena."  
  
(Quatre): "Rabbit on the Moon? It's cute. Well, Miss Serena, I'm Quatre,  
and have had the pleasure of rescuing you this fine evening. The one   
piloting the gundam behind us is Wufei, and the one on your shoulder,   
he's Heero." Serena laughed lightly, her reaction drawing a smile from   
Quatre. Suddenly she became confused.   
  
"What's a gundam?"  
  
"A full explanation would take too long,and I might have to kill you if I   
told you, so all I'll say is that, as far as I know, only five gundams are   
used only to achieve peace.... With no   
hidden motives, that is."  
  
Quatre sighed with relief as they neared a portal.   
  
"I was afraid it wouldn't  
be here." She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"You see, Miss Serena, Heero was fighting, and suddenly a portal appeared,   
and he and Zex were thrown just outside of your Earth's atmosphere. Wufei  
followed them as did I, he piloting his gundam and I securing a carrier.   
And the rest, you already know." Serena nodded and began to look a little   
nervous as they began to enter the portal.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Serena. The portal does LOOK a little unstable,  
but it's really not." Serena smiled. Suddenly, the carrier lurched, launching   
Serena forward and causing her to hit her head -hard- on the control panel.   
Crying out in pain, she passed out.  
  
"Miss Serena? Miss Serena?! Damn!"  
  
As the carrier neared the base where the Gundams were stored for the time   
being, a picture of a man popped up on the viewscreen.  
  
"State your business."  
  
"This is Quatre and Wufei. Pequesting clearance."  
  
"Clearance is granted; proceed to land."  
  
"Right."  
  
As they landed, Heero began to wake up. He opened his eyes, but sensed that  
he was not alone. Looking around, he noticed Quatre at the controls of what   
appeared to be yet another carrier... but  
the platinum blond wasn't the only other occupant. A young girl lay, passed  
out, next to him.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Heero? Thank God you're okay. You had me worried."  
  
Without responding to Quatre, Heero indicated Serena. "Who's she?"  
  
"Her name is Miss Serena."  
  
"And my gundam?"  
  
"In the back. I'm suprised how different your controls are from  
mine."  
  
"What'd you expect?"  
  
After a moment, Quatre looked at Heero.   
  
"Are you strong enough to help get her to the infirmary?" Heero nodded,   
looking distracted.  
  
When they landed, Hiiro grabbed Serena in his arms, and jumped out of the  
carrier. He began to run towards the  
infirmary.  
  
(Quatre, aqquiring a sweatdrop): "I should have known he'd run..."  
  
------------------LATER, IN THE INFIRMARY---------------------  
  
Heero gazed in at Serena through the glass window.   
  
"What's her status?"  
  
"She's fine," replied Quatre, "although---"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Scanners indicate an enormous level of energy stored within her body. It is  
not like anything the five of us have, just-" he struggled for   
words, "energy."  
  
"Enemy."  
  
"No Heero, not necessarily; she didn't seem to know who Zecks Marquis was;   
he almost killed her, in fact."  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Technically, Heero, although, she really needs to-"  
  
Quatre was cut off as the doors to Serena's infirmary room closed behind  
the soldier.  
  
"--rest."  
  
Quatre turned at the sound of Duo's voice to see the three other pilots.  
  
"Hey, Quatre. Was that Heero?"  
  
"yeah..."  
  
---------------INSIDE THE ROOM---------------------  
  
Serena woke up to see Heero sitting in a chair beside her bed. Recollecting  
the past events-- Heero, carrier, hit---  
she felt her head. Finding no bandages, she thanked God she was okay.  
  
"You're awake." Heero stated. Serena nodded, signifying a yes.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded of her.  
  
"My name is Serena Tsukino."  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What organization??!"  
  
"...Organization?? What do you mean??"  
  
"Answer my questions or you're going to die," he said, standing up. Heero  
backed up a few feet, aiming his gun at her.  
  
----------Outside the Room----------  
  
All the pilots stopped talking and watched in horror as the "perfect soldier"  
pointed his gun at Serena.  
  
Quatre blinked. "What's he doing??!"  
  
"That asshole!!!" the indigo-eyed pilot exclaimed as he ran   
into Serena's room.  
  
  
----INSIDE---  
  
"Maybe you should you have a talk with Quatre, Heero."  
  
"No."  
  
"Or, maybeee I should call Miss Relena, eh, 'Heero-kun'?" Heero glared  
  
(nananananananana death glare!!) at Duo as he walked out of the room,   
  
looking terribly pissed off.   
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
*********************  
  
A note from me, the author: Serenity-chan  
  
"SereniT686@aol.com"  
----hey!! more chapters to come... I love crossovers, so expect many more.  
  
Again,  
Please review. If you like it, review. If you don't like it and want  
to throw me to a pack of Relenas, review. If you didn't appreciate that last  
comment, review. Please.Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing:  
please, don't sue me.  
  
neways,   
  
ja ne!  
  
  
  



	2. Unheard Scream

  
  
  
  
Insert standard disclaimer...and...  
  
Ooooohh! So many reviews in one day!! I didn't know I'd get this   
much. I'd like to reply to everyone, though, so *please* be sure to  
include your email. Only if you want a reply, of course.  
--August Sere  
  
_-------------------__-----------------------__---------------------  
  
I Know Who I Am: Chapter Two  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Well, we should get her back to her earth, right?" Trowa questioned.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I think she might be able to help,"  
Duo stated.  
  
"She's a woman; what could she possibly do? She's weak," Wufei   
scowled.  
  
"Wufei, have you forgotten the words 'energy readings'??!"  
  
"Let me rephrase that for Duo. Correction, Wufei, energy readings   
that could kick 'your' ass!!!"   
  
Every one of the pilots turned to stare at the young Arabian, who,  
in turn, blushed profusely.  
  
"Heh...heh..."  
  
"Say, Trowa..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you think are the chances of something like that ever   
happening again?"  
  
"Have you ever heard the expression, "when Heero stays dead"?  
  
"Thought so." Everyone's heads fell.  
  
"Say, you guys?"  
  
"WHAT, Quatre?"  
  
"I don't think we CAN send her back."  
  
"Just WHAT do you mean?" Wufei growled.  
  
"Umm, the portal kinda dissapeared..."  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
"SO WE'RE STUCK WITH HER?!"  
  
"WELL, she's not exactly bad to look at..."  
  
"He'll never change..."  
  
"UGHH!!"  
  
"DUO!!!"  
  
"You guys, could we kill Duo later??!!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, we still haven't decided what to do with Miss Serena...  
Where will she stay? And we need to find her some clothes...  
I mean, walking around in that weird outfit kinda screams to OZ,"HEY!  
COME AND GET ME!!"  
  
Duo thought for a moment. "I SUPPOSE we could get some clothes from  
Relena, but I'm NOT doing it."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"NO WAY."  
  
"Don't look at me. I may have blond hair, but I'm not stupid."  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors'll have to do," Duo concluded. Wufei frowned.  
  
"Rock,paper,scissors.""Rock,paper,scissors.""Rock,paper,scissors."  
  
"This game is for weaklings."  
  
"Just do it, Wu-man! You're disgracing Nataku!"  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell!! Rock,paper,scissors!"  
  
"HA HA! Wufei, YOU had scissors!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"GRRRRR..."  
  
"Um, I'll go??"  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Duo returned, accompanied by Relena, who was   
carrying an outfit. As Relena entered Serena's room, Duo went back to his  
colleagues.   
  
"I feel sorry for Serena," Duo laughed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That thing looks like it would kill ANYTHING with it's cheeriness."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's a nice dress..."  
  
"--even if Relena did pick it out."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the dress."  
______________  
  
Relena approached the bed. "Hello, Miss Serena. I'm Relena."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Lots better, actually. Are you in charge here?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking," Relena smiled.  
  
"Well, then, thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"Oh, it was my pleasure. Since you're feeling better, I brought   
something for you to wear." Relena handed the dress to Serena,  
who by that time was already sitting up on the bed. After a few minutes...  
  
"Finished, Serena?" Relena questioned from her position by the wall.  
  
"Yes," Serena cringed. The dress definitely was NOT her style. She felt  
WAY too conventional...  
  
Relena turned around and looked at Serena. "Oh, I knew that dress  
would look good on you. Now, would you like to go for a tour?"  
  
"Sure." The two left the room and met up with the four remaining   
pilots.   
  
"Okay, Serena, let me introduce you to these young men," Relena   
smiled, "this is Quatre Reberra Winner, but I believe you two have   
already met."  
  
"Hi, Miss Serena."  
  
"Hi again, Quatre, but please, just call me Serena."  
  
"Hi, I'm Trowa Barton."  
  
"Wufei."  
"Duo Maxwell, and the other one was Heero Yuy."  
"It's nice to meet all of you."  
.............................  
  
After becoming aqquainted with the pilots and given a tour, Serena   
was left to explain what had happened before Quatre and Wufei had  
shown up.  
"Well, first 'Heero' fell on me--" Duo snickered. Trowa sent a look in   
his direction, but Serena simply ignored him. "Then, that Zecks guy showed  
up and was about to shoot us. Luckily, Wufei showed up and told Zecks not to-  
-something to do with honor- and then Quatre arrived with a carrier  
and 'secured Heero's gundam', and we all got the heck outta there,"  
Serena took a deep breath, "and that's about it. Do you guys mind if   
I take a look around? That is, unless there's anything else you want   
to know."  
  
"No, that's enough. Feel free."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
  
After Serena had gone, Wufei turned to glare at Relena.  
  
"Why'd you let her go alone?! What about the energy readings?  
What if she's a spy?!"  
  
"I doubt she is, Wufei, and besides, I know one of you already planted  
a tracker on her, didn't you?"  
  
Each of the pilots, excluding Quatre, looked sheepish.  
  
"All three of you? Really-"  
  
Relena was cut off as each pilot's personal intercom began to  
go off. The pilots grabbed the boxes, each reading the  
identical missions on their viewscreens.  
  
Message:  
*********************************  
'Mission: Transportation of Leos   
from OZ base K12 to colony L1.   
Terminate.'  
  
*********************************  
  
  
The four pilots nodded, while the fifth, in another room, repeated   
his famous line.  
  
"Mission...accepted."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Stupid pilots, so easily fooled," Lady Un laughed. "His   
Excellency was right. Now, time to establish contact. Do you  
four copy?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Lady Un. Awaiting orders."  
  
"You were not discovered?"  
  
"No. No one has checked these suits since the last battle. Nothing  
we couldn't avoid, anyway."  
  
"Good. Here are your orders. The trackers I gave you will indicate  
the energy level of anything. Use it to determine the base's secret   
weapon; if there is one. Destroy it, if it can not be captured. Do  
NOT fail."  
~~~~  
Serena turned a corner and ran straight into a guard.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, lightly bowing.   
  
"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppebeeeeeppbeeeeeepp...,"  
  
"What the---"the guard gaped, and promptly opened up another box,  
  
pressing a button on it.  
  
"What is it?" an angry woman appeared on the screen.  
  
"Lady Un, this girl is making the tracker go off!" the guard   
(actually a soldier) whispered into the intercom, indicating   
Serena, who by that time was surrounded by the other men and looked   
quite nervous.  
  
"Are you sure SHE'S causing it?"  
  
The guard grabbed her arm and did another scan of Serena before   
responding. "Positive."  
  
"Very well. Return to headquarters, with the girl."  
  
Upon hearing this, Serena tried to pull away. "Hey, fellas, heh...  
heh...can't we-(gulp)- negotiate?"  
  
"NO. Un would have our heads if we returned without you."  
  
He smirked. "However, you're probably in more danger right now  
than we would be." Serena backed away. "Heero!!! RELENA!!! Quatre??!!!"  
Serena screamed to no avail. Her pleas were in vain, as her   
captor was happy to inform her.   
  
"No one can hear you. I've already disabled the security system;   
and by the time it's back up, you'll be long gone.  
So there's no use yelling for help. Don't be stupid." He smiled. "And   
security will never find us," he said, motioning for the other soldiers  
to follow him as he pulled Serena into the room containing the mobile suits.  
"Most of the soldiers are already going to fight OUR leos in outer space.   
They'll never notice if a few extra suits leave."   
  
The soldier grabbed Serena and roughly shoved her inside of an unoccupied   
mobile suit, gagging her mouth with a cloth. The other men quickly retreated   
to other mobile suits. "And may I remind you, girl. In space, NO ONE can hear   
you scream." The last thing that could be seen from the inside of the suit   
was Serena's scared blue eyes. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, she   
lay on the floor inside the dark machine, her body wracked with sobs.   
All in vain...no one ever heard.  
________________  
  
The pilots returned a few hours later looking quite winded. It didn't help  
that more bad news was waiting for them. Each frowned when Relena ran up to  
the group, wringing her hands.   
  
"Heeroooooo! Serena's gone!" The annoyed look on Heero's face changed   
immediately  
to what was his version of worry.(AN: one eye twitched.)  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oz soldiers! They knocked out our security system! It was still recording,  
luckily. But, Heero, we couldn't see what was going on! And almost all of   
our soldiers had left..."  
  
Relena quickly led the group into the security room for that level  
and said something to the maitenence officer that was currently tinkering  
with a particular machine. He nodded once, then walked over and entered a   
code into a security box. Static crackled on the large TV in the center of   
all of the smaller ones. The pilots turned to look.  
*************  
  
"Most of the soldiers are already going to fight OUR leos in outer space.   
They'll never notice if a few extra suits leave." The pilots  
watched in horror as the soldier that had been talking grabbed   
Serena and roughly shoved her inside of an unoccupied mobile suit, gagging   
her mouth with a cloth. The tape then showed the other men quickly   
retreating to mobile suits.   
"And may I remind you, girl. In space, NO ONE can hear you scream."  
  
************  
  
Heero's eyes hardened. He didn't like what had happened, but....  
"What am I supposed to do?" he asked harshly, glaring at Relena.  
  
"Well, uh... go rescue her, or... something!" Relena didn't   
know what to say.  
  
Wufei scowled. "Foolish girl! We can't just run off everytime someone   
is captured! Especially to rescue weaklings like her."   
  
Heero turned the corner and walked angrily back to his room. 'I'm not  
going to do anything! Doing something without orders shows emotion,   
and emotion is weakness,' he thought while sitting down on his bed. Heero  
glared at his intercom when it began to go off, but thought the better of  
shooting it until it looked like swiss cheese. He grabbed the intercom and   
hit the'recieve' button.   
  
"What?" he asked angrily, looking straight into   
the face of Dr. J, who, however; was not at all fazed by Heero's look or   
tone.  
  
"Ah, Heero. I need to speak with you, about that girl. Serena, was  
it? I found out something about her unusual energy readings." Heero was  
silent for a moment before speaking. "Go on."   
  
"Well," Dr. J continued, "the energy is indeed coming from inside her, but  
a person, no matter how advanced, could not draw so much energy straight   
into themself. My theory is that she must have some sort of material device  
that allows her to harness so much power. She could prove to be a powerful  
ally,"he paused, "by the way, where is she?"  
  
Heero tried to look disinterested as he replied. "Oz soldiers took her."  
  
"Oh. What?!?! When? How?!" the man exclaimed. He looked as if he were blaming   
Heero.  
  
"They took her when *YOU* sent us on that mission. Apparently it was just  
a distraction," he finished, a hint of irony in his voice.  
  
Dr. J looked worried. "Heero, you must save her!"  
  
No response came   
from Heero for several seconds, until...  
"Mission... accepted."   
  
Heero ran from his room to the storage area where Wing-Zero was held. This   
required him going past the security room, where the other  
pilots still resided.   
  
"Was that Heero?" asked Duo in a state of shock.   
"I think," answered a slightly confused Quatre.  
"Then where the HELL is he going??!!!"  
  
The other pilots ran after Heero, following him into the storage area for the   
gundams.  
  
"Heero! Where are you going?!" yelled Quatre. He thought he would recieve no  
response, when Heero turned around to look at him, before stepping into   
the cockpit.  
  
"To save her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mwahahahahahaha!!! ha! .......um, sorry. Anyways, he he, I hoped you liked  
Chapter 2... And please review.   



	3. A Day Lived, A Mission Failed

  
  
I Know Who I Am- Chapter 3:   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Comments very much  
appreciated. Ideas too (I DO use them!).  
And danggit people, review!!  
Or, I'll make you wait a week for every chapter!!  
****************************  
  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed as he noticed 4 large mobile suits being   
picked up by Wing-Zero's radar. He switched on the 4-way visual intercom.  
  
"Why are you following me?" he demanded harshly of the other pilots, whose  
faces each appeared on one of the screen. Duo looked angry.  
  
"Gee, Heero, you're welcome. Like it would do alot of good for you to  
rescue her and then decide you had to self-destruct," he snorted.  
  
"This is MY mission."  
  
"No way. And you shouldn't act so overprotective. After you left, we talked  
to Dr. J. It's OUR mission, too," argued Duo, "although, I still don't see  
why you kissed her. You don't even know her!!!"  
  
"It's none of your business, Duo," Heero growled.  
  
"Then she's still fair game."   
  
Heero became silent.  
  
"Aha! So you do like her!" Duo cried triumphantly.  
  
"Shut up, Duo."  
  
"Don't get offended, Heero. I'm sure she likes you. I mean, almost being   
killed by you sure was a turn-on for Relena--" Duo was cut off as Heero   
turned his gundam around, right infront of Duo's; and glared menacingly at  
him through his part of the screen.  
  
Quatre was unanimously (and silently) chosen by the two remaining pilots   
to be the peacemaker; in other words, to keep Heero from killing Duo.  
  
"Heero," Quatre began, "I DON'T remember Dr. J saying that part of the  
mission was to kill anyone with a braid. You can do that when you're not   
working."  
  
Heero looked annoyed. "Fine, Quatre, I'll WAIT."  
  
From inside Deathscythe, Duo gulped. This did not go unnoticed by the other  
pilots, however, and Heero smirked to himself.   
He grimaced as they neared the Oz base where the previously-planted trackers  
indicated Serena was being held. "Time's up."  
  
**********************  
  
Serena was scared. Scared...Really FREAKIN scared! First, she had been   
kidnapped by a bunch of enemy soldiers. Then, she was gagged, harrassed,  
and brought to a base where she was promptly harrassed some  
more by a woman less than 10 years older than Serena and yet, as Serena  
put it in her own mind, "undeniably bitchy." The woman was just beginning   
to drill her, however, as Serena soon found out.   
  
"Who are you?" Un queried.  
  
"No one important," Serena answered.  
  
"Then why were you with the gundam pilots?" Serena was silent.  
  
"Answer me, girl. Do you wish to bring about peace?"  
  
Serena nodded her head. "Of course."  
  
"Then, join OZ."  
  
Serena was confused. "What is OZ?"  
  
The woman smiled. "Oz is an organization that fights against the gundam   
pilots in order to obtain peace for the colonies."  
  
Serena nodded her head. 'Wrong answer.'   
  
Un continued to talk. "The Gundam pilots   
claim to fight for the colonies, but only wish to conquer outer space  
for themselves."  
  
"So, miss, won't you join us?"   
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Except.." Serena trailed off, "there's one little problem."  
  
"And what's that?" Un asked in her sweetest voice (which wasn't actually   
very sweet at all).   
  
"The fact that I trust the Gundam pilots a hell of a lot more than I   
trust you."  
  
"And why's that?" Un demanded angrily.  
  
"None of your damn business."  
  
"Fine, I don't need you alive. Just need to know one thing," Lady Un   
smiled, "what's your source of power?" Serena was silent.  
  
"Tell me you little twit, or I'll...fine. You've made your decision."  
  
Lady Un smirked, and motioned to the four men that had captured Serena.  
  
They walked over to she and she nodded towards Serena. They smiled, and  
she began to walk towards the door.   
  
"Oh, and Serena? When you're ready to tell me, just scream." The door  
clicked shut.  
  
One of the soldiers then walked over to Serena and untied her. She sighed   
and rubbed her chaffed wrists. She looked up and was about to thank him   
when he kicked her hard in her side. Another guard backhanded her, thus   
throwing her to the ground. The first guard kicked her again.   
  
"What's your weapon?" he demanded, then kicked her, this time in her  
back.   
"Well?" One of the guards punched her in her stomach.   
  
"I..won't...let you...haveit....," Serena whispered. The guards continued   
to beat her, and she continued to be subject to their abuse. 'The silver   
crystal...  
it is too powerful...they must not get it...even if it costs me my life.  
Such is the price of...' a particularly strong blow cut off her thoughts,  
'duty..' she finished, right before she passed out.  
  
*******************************  
  
Quatre surveyed his surroundings.   
  
"Okay, Heero," he said through the   
intercom, "according to this tracker, Serena should be somewhere in this   
area of the base. We'll watch your gundams. You and Duo should get going.  
Good luck." Quatre watched through the front of his gundam as Duo and   
Heero jumped out of their Gundams. "Though," Quatre wondered, "are you   
really gonna need it?"  
  
The answer to Quatre's question was no. At first. Heero and Duo ran through   
the base, eliminating soldiers whenever neccisary; using the tracking   
device as a guide to find Serena. As Heero finished off two remaining guards,  
Duo motioned silently to him from across the hall.   
  
"Heero," he said quietly,  
"I think she's in here. Heero glanced at the tracker Duo held before nodding  
in confirmation.  
  
"On the count of one, two," and at the silently timed count of three,the two   
pilots cocked their guns and threw open the door, and were relieved to find   
only four enemy occupants. A few seconds later, that number had been reduced   
to zero. The pilots then directed their attention towards the still   
unconscious Serena. Duo went over and knelt at her side.   
  
"Serena, hey Serena; wake up. Please?" after about a minute more of Duo's   
prodding, Serena began to come to. "Serena?"  
  
"Duo, is that you?" Serena whispered weakly.   
  
"Yeah, it's me." Duo looked worried.   
  
Serena launched herself into Duo's arms, who then glanced   
nervously at Heero. Heero, however, turned away.  
  
Serena looked around worridly. "Are they gone?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes; for now."  
  
"I was so scared..." Serena whispered into his shirt. "Is everyone else   
alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah...." Duo was suprised. 'God! She was nearly killed by Oz, and   
one of the first things she asks about is everyone else's health!' Duo  
then glanced down at Serena, who was still hugging him.  
  
"Serena, we should get out of here." Serena nodded, and tried to get up.  
However, she found that she could barely move her right leg. She forced  
herself to stand, using Duo as support; even though it was shooting pain  
throughout her entire body. She was unsuccessful, however, and fell back   
down. 'I didn't know the ground was this...nice. I must be delirious.'  
Serena opened her eyes to find herself looking up at Heero. "We have to   
go, Duo. Soldiers will be here any second," he stated, barely glancing  
at Serena, who lay in his arms. Duo nodded, and walked out of the room,   
followed closely by Heero. Outside the room, however, the pilots found   
that their luck had changed. Almost a hundred Oz soldiers were coming down  
the hall towards them.  
  
"Damn," Duo said, and Heero cursed under his breath.  
  
"Drop your weapons," a soldier at the head of the mob growled. Duo began  
to comply, when Serena looked over at Duo. She forced herself out of Heero's  
arms.  
  
"No," she said, and took a step towards the soldier. A lone bullet was shot   
at her, but the bullet never reached her. In a flash of white, Serena had   
been replaced with Princess Serenity.  
  
"What the...?! FIRE!!" the captain yelled. Hundreds of bullets flew towards   
the three. Serenity ran in front of Duo and Heero. An invisible force field   
of energy rose around the three, protecting them from the bullets.  
  
"We must go, now." Serenity said in a strained voice. The two pilots nodded,   
and ran in the opposite direction, away from their enemies. Serenity turned  
around only once to ensure that they would have time to escape.   
Just enough time. The forcefield would hold for only five minutes, at the   
most.  
  
When the three finally reached   
the exit, Serena was shocked at what she saw. The other three pilots had   
their gundams positioned around Wing Zero and Deathscythe, and were busy   
fighting off *A LOT* of enemy leos. "Duo, you go first."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"I'll watch over you. You won't be hurt." Duo looked a bit hesitant  
but then began to run toward Deathscythe. Heero watched as Serena closed her   
eyes in concentration. A white glow surrounded Duo, and Serenity opened her  
eyes when she could sense that Duo had safely reached his gundam. The barrier   
dissipated as soon as he entered Deathscythe. Looking on, Heero's eyes widened  
as a white aura glowed into existence around Serenity, and saw her being lifted   
into the air. He realized that he was floating also, and that the white light   
was   
intensifying.  
  
And then.... he blinked. When he opened his eyes, they were inside of Wing   
Zero's   
cockpit, and Serenity lay on the floor beside his feet. Assessing his situation,   
  
he  
quickly leaned down and checked for a pulse. He found a light, irregular pulse-   
but a pulse none the less. He sat up and looked out of the glass front of his   
gundam,   
and found that his co-pilots were finishing off the last of the enemy. It was   
not to have   
been said that their enemy was at a loss for more mobile suits, however, but   
only  
without more men to pilot them on the base.  
  
"Mission...complete." Without taking another glance at the other gundams, Heero   
blasted  
away in Wing Gundam in the direction of their base. Shaking their heads   
slightly, the other  
pilots sighed, and quickly followed...   
  
After a minute or two of flying solo, Heero recieved a transmission from   
Deathscythe.  
  
"Hey, Heero," Duo grinned, "what's the rush??"  
  
"I don't have to answer your questions."   
  
"Man! Fine, I guess I'll just have to ask Serena why *YOU* and probably *she*   
also are too  
busy."  
  
"Duo, she's unconcious. Now stop your stupid questions or I'm going to kill   
you," Heero   
replied in his usual monotone.  
  
"Sure, you will, Heero...sure you will."  
  
When they reached the base Heero quickly carried her through the hanger to the   
medical   
room where Relena was waiting along with a doctor. Heero set her on the bed and   
the   
doctor quickly began checking her vital stats, starting with her pulse. She had   
none. The  
doctor looked alarmed and nervously glanced in the direction of Heero. He   
motioned for   
Relena, and whispered something to her. Relena's eyes were instantly downcast,   
and she  
slowly walked over to Heero, placing her hand on his arm.   
  
"Heero..they couldn't..."  
  
Heero pulled his arm away from her and calmly walked over to the doctor,   
stopping a   
few feet in front of him. He lifted his gun and pointed it at the doctor.   
"Bring her back, or I'll kill you," he said evenly. The doctor looked   
shocked and backed up against the wall as Heero advanced.  
  
"Sir, there was nothing we could do, she--"  
  
Heero moved closer. "Bring her back. Or I'll kill you." Relena ran to Heero.   
  
"Heero, calm down! He couldn't save her!"  
  
"Those who have failed their purpose do not deserve to live."  
  
"No, Heero... He could not save her, because, she was already dead..." Relena   
gently closed her eyes, "when you carried her in."  
  
Heero's eyes widened before he closed them in contemplation.   
  
'So it is I who has failed...I have failed  
in my mission... it is I who deserve to die.'  
  
He walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Relena shivered.  
  
'And when I have finished my final mission, die I shall.'  
  
---------------------  
  
Okay, there's chapter three. like? hate? have a newfound  
desire to flame? well, thanks for reading, and please   
email me with what you think.  
  
  



	4. Why Quatre Has Goggles

  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
---------------------------------------  
I KNOW WHO I AM:  
  
Chapter Four- Why Quatre Has Goggles  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hi everyone! I know this chapter is kind of short,  
but I'm not getting enough feedback, people. REVIEW, and give  
me suggestions, ideas, comments, opinions. PLEASE. I'd like   
my ratio to be better than 1/24. I'll keep these   
beginning things short if you guys are good w/ reviewing.   
--------------------  
____________________  
  
After a few days spent in the Sanc Kingdom for the funeral,   
Heero *insisted* that the group leave. Quatre requested   
a reason for doing so...  
Heero glared the glare, and the *intelligent* Arabian quickly   
volunteered his primary safe house in the middle east.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hey, Quatre!!" the indigo-eyed pilot happily exclaimed to his comrade,   
who quickly placed something he had been looking at back on a table  
before turning to face his friend. Quatre wiped away a few tears before  
responding.  
  
"Oh! Hi, Duo." Quatre responded. He was attempting to seem happy,   
but figured he probably wasn't too good at it just then. He  
wasn't. Seeing the tears, Duo frowned, and gently placed a hand on   
Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"You alright, Quatre?" Quatre frowned slightly. No, he wasn't. But,  
Duo had his own problems to worry about. Sighing lightly, he shook his head.  
  
"I'm alright," he replied, before plastering on a smile, for Duo's sake.  
Duo reluctantly dropped his hand from Quatre's shoulder. He didn't really   
believe his companion, but didn't want to pressure him; it'd only make him   
feel worse.  
  
"Okay... if you say so. I have an idea! Let's go bother Heero!"  
Duo said, walking towards the door. Quatre couldn't help but crack a  
smile at Duo's zeal. Heero always had his gun, and yet; Duo always  
liked to annoy him.   
  
"Um..." Quatre paused then sighed. "Alright. Lead the way."  
  
------------------------------  
  
As they neared the library door, Quatre slowed down. "I'll just be going,   
to, uh... get us some tea, alright?" He turned abrubtly and walked in   
the direction of one of the kitchens. Shrugging, Duo pushed open the door.  
  
"Suit yourself." Duo spotted Heero several yards in front of the door,   
typing away at his laptop. The braided teenager crept up behind Mr. Pensive  
himself and prepared to greet his favorite advesary quite loudly, drawing in  
a large breath of air.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Duo opened his eyes and looked up to see Heero's gun pointed at his forehead.  
Heero hadn't even turned around, and Duo looked annoyed at the   
prospect that he had been beaten by a soldier who had been typing at the  
same time of his victory.  
  
"Go away, Duo." Heero said, frowning.  
  
"No."  
  
"Omoe o kosaru, Duo."  
  
"Nope," Duo said, shaking his head. "Not until you tell me what happened."  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Oh, something happened, alright."  
  
"Where the hell do you get that from?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"*glare*"  
  
"Don't you lie to me."  
  
"Duo, you're an idiot."  
  
"Aha! So you admit it!!" Duo cried, before pausing. "Wait a second...  
nevermind."  
  
"*GLARE*"  
  
"Fine, then, Heero... I *believe* you."  
  
"Good. I don't care."  
  
Duo was about to comment on Heero's response when Quatre ran in.  
  
"Hi, guys! Would you come with me for a second? I'd like you   
to meet someone." Quatre was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Duo jumped up and approached Quatre's position by the door, smiling lightly.  
Heero simply nodded slightly and rose, moving towards the door.  
Upon their exit, their benefactor led them through several hallways until they   
approached another set of doors. Pushing on one, Quatre gestured the two   
other teenagers inside of what appeared to be a study. Sitting on one  
of the many well-polished chairs they found one of Quatre's more familiar   
servants. The servant was holding a small bundle. Quatre went to stand   
beside the young woman, and what, upon closer inspection, appeared to   
be a young baby.  
  
"Um, Quatre? Is there something you want to tell us?" Duo asked, while   
grinning and nodding suggestively. Heero blinked, and even went so   
far as to raise an eyebrow. Quatre blushed a dark red.  
  
"No, no! It's not like that!" Quatre shook his head, still blushing.  
"This is my new cousin."  
  
"Oh." Duo scratched his head, nodding. "How's that?" Quatre blushed again.  
  
"I think you know, Duo." *BLUSH*  
  
"No, I mean; who's the mother??" Duo said, again staring at the baby.  
  
"Oh!" Quatre nodded in understanding. "Well, her mother is, or sadly,   
was, my mother's sister. I didn't see her very often, though...  
And I say was because she passed away giving   
birth...just like my mother." Quatre's frown increased the longer  
he compared the two deaths.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, I'm sorry." Duo said, lowering his head sympathetically.  
"By the way, what's her name??"  
  
"Augusta Alai Winner. I'm adopting her."  
  
*THUNK*  
  
"As my cousin, Duo!!"  
_________________________  
  
  
Hi everybody! Sorry this chapter was so short! Just in case you are wondering,  
this is NOT a self insert... There is a specific reason! Everybody; please   
review my story!   
  
REVIEW. PLEASE. TEN SECONDS.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Meaning of August

  
  
  
Hiya, everybody! *("Gasp! It's August Sere!! She's not dead, decapitated or   
disemboweled!!")*  
I'm soooo sorry for not having this chapter out sooner... but... Well, I won't   
say it's writer's   
block, but I've been really busy these past few weeks, mainly with school.   
Gomen, I'll try   
not to be so long in between chapters in the times to follow. As always,   
PLEASEEEEEE review!!   
Lots of hugs and thanks to everyone who has reviewed previous chapters! Without   
you, this story  
wouldn't be continued!  
I have a feeling there are going to be some happy readers out there by the time   
you finish  
reading! Please review. Comments, suggestions, praise, and CONSTRUCTIVE critism   
are all   
appreciated. Anyway, have fun reading!   
-August Sere.  
  
P.S. I don't own SM or GW. Well, wasn't that a blow to everyone's minds!   
(sarcastic).  
P.P.S. LOOK!! It's... it's... longer than the last chapter! Yay!  
-------------------------  
  
I Know Who I Am: Chapter Five: The Meaning of August.  
IKWIA: 5  
  
-------------------------  
  
Heero stepped out of the shower, quickly towel dried his hair and turned towards   
  
the  
bathroom door. Grabbing the handle, he pulled at the large piece of wood and   
reentered  
his temporary bedroom. Mr. Yuy quickly pulled on a green tanktop and blue pair   
of boxers.  
Only then did he look in the mirror.  
  
Duo never knew what hit him. The pilot had simply been draped over a chair,   
playing   
some sort of ninja game on a playstation console. The poor boy. The poor, late,   
boy.  
  
Heero began his assault by grabbing his opponent's braid and pulling the   
indigo-eyed  
pilot to his feet.   
  
"Duo... omaoe o korosu. I have pink hair... and I smell like bubble gum... like   
Relena does...  
Kisama!!"  
  
Duo eyed Heero nervously as he ranted before his eyes cautiously flickered to   
the hat atop  
his advesary's head. Moving quickly, Duo had exposed Heero's hair in all of its   
pink-spore  
glory before the 'perfect soldier' had time to react. As a collective large gasp   
  
was heard from  
the three remaining pilots, Duo began to laugh hysterically, a few snickers came   
  
from Wufei.   
Trowa snapped a picture with his Triton-brand polaroid camera. (LOL)  
  
Duo, taking Heero's rare moment of embarassment as an opportunity to run away,   
quickly vaulted over  
a nearby chair, gracefully crashing into the coffee table. As he flew through   
the air, his  
most present thought was to save the Playstation. With an acrobatic twist that   
impressed even   
Trowa, Duo avoided hitting the Playstation by mere inches, and landed -though   
somewhat clumsily- on   
both feet. He sighed audibly in relief.  
  
Blinking once in a state of confusion, Heero sidestepped, quickly noting what   
Duo had found  
so important to save- the Playstation. *Click* went the gun. *GASP* went the   
Duo.  
"NO!! Don't do it, Heero!!"  
  
For loss of a better expression there is the following phrase: Playstation go   
boom. Duo watched  
in traumatic slow motion as his precious console was defigured by several   
bullets from  
Heero's gun. As a piece was chucked unceremoniously at Duo's head, Heero glared   
a vow of hatred  
at Duo, and returned to his room.  
  
-----  
  
A few hours later...  
  
As he typed in a message to Dr. J through the EncryptingRCQ system, Heero   
frowned slightly, and   
glared again at the mirror. 'As if glaring will change anything...' he thought   
to himself, closing   
his eyes. Knowing he wouldn't be able to retain sanity around Duo in his current   
  
state, he sent   
the message, and started an internet search for 'natural hair dyes'.   
  
Five minutes following, the perfect soldier had discovered how to turn his hair   
blue, red and blond,  
but not brown. For all of his computer skills, he couldn't even find a hair dye.   
  
'If Serena were  
around she might know... nande kuso?? Why am I thinking of *that*... she's gone,   
  
and because of   
me...'Heero mentally cursed himself for thinking about her... and tried to   
convince himself that   
the failure of the mission, and not the loss of the girl, was the only thing   
bothering him.  
It was the only mission he had ever failed, after all. 'Yeah, that's it.' he   
thought to himself,  
lowering the lid to the computer, eliminating the phosporescence it cast about   
the room.  
Lying down on the bed, he closed his eyes, entering the realm of much deserved   
sleep.  
  
----  
  
When Heero awoke, his clouded eyes caught something small and black next to his   
head. Quickly  
rolling himself into an upright, standing position, he glared suspiciously at   
the object, which  
he percieved to be of malicious intent towards his person. Upon closer   
inspection, however, he  
found it to be... a tape? His curiousity arose, and slightly confused, he rolled   
  
across the bed  
and, placing the tape in the player, pressed play. A few seconds later, the   
following recording  
began.  
  
""Hey Heero!! It's me!"" Heero frowned, recognizing his voice as that of Duo. He   
  
reached for  
his gun. ""Ah-ah-ah! Don't go reaching for that gun! Not yet... not until you   
hear what I have  
to say."" Raising his eyebrows, the boy sat and stared at the wall as the   
message continued.  
"I figured you'd never sit still long enough for me to say this in person, so I   
recorded it.   
I think I'll be able to tell whether you've listened to it or not by the   
ferocity of your glare.  
Hahaha!"" Heero cringed. ""Anyway, the main point of this tape is to tell you to   
  
get yourself  
together. You can't keep blaming yourself for, you know, *her* death. I mean,   
you've never  
really shown any of us emotion, and here you are..."" The voice trailed off as   
Heero glared  
at the machine. ""Look, I don't know whether you need to be so cold and distant,   
  
or want to  
be... or..."" Duo's voice softened.""...or if you just are..."" Heero's eyes   
widened as Duo's  
voice went on. ""I just don't... just don't do anything stupid, okay, Heero??   
It's okay for  
you to be emotionless, it's okay for you to be distant. It's not okay for you to   
  
be dead, or,  
in a *funk*, yo!"" Duo's voice laughed, a forced laugh.  
""So..."" Duo's voice was rough with emotion. ""Anyways, if you've listened this   
  
far, you're  
lucky, 'cause now I can tell you this: Look under your bed.""  
  
Glancing 'round suspiciously, Heero, gun in hand, bent down to the floor and   
peered into the   
darkness under the bed. He could make out the faint outline of a box, and he   
reached for it,  
pulling it out from the abyss... It was... brown hair dye. He frowned as the   
voice continued.  
  
""By the way, that pink stuff is only temporary... REALLY temporary... All you   
have to do  
is wash it out with hydrogen peroxide and a few eggs. That's actually what's in   
the box.""  
Lifting the lid of the container, Heero confirmed Duo's admission, though he   
cringed mentally   
at the thought of eggs in his hair. ""Something--"" Duo's voice was cut off as   
Heero pressed  
the stop button, and shaking his head, took the contents of the box into the   
bathroom.  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pilots left Quatre's mansion the next day on a mission.  
On the way out, Heero grabbed Duo by the neck.  
"Duo, ever do anything like that again, and you'll pay for it with your life."  
Although he wondered whether Heero was referring to the hair incident or the   
tape,  
Duo nodded quickly in response, and was released. As the prussian-eyed pilot   
turned away,  
he grinned. Heero was out of his slump.   
-----------  
  
The month following included numerous missions, both in battle and espionage. A   
particular mission  
found Heero and Duo at a cafe, recounting the day's events. As Duo wolfed down a   
  
sandwich, Heero  
stared blankly at a disk he held in his hands.  
  
"So, Heero..." The perfect soldier quickly pocketed the disk before responding.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do ya know what's on the disk??" Duo leaned across the table in a   
conspiratorial manner.   
  
"No."  
  
Duo's head fell forward.  
  
"Welllll... don't you even *want* to know??"   
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, for the love of-"  
Duo was cut off as a message flashed across both of their transcom devices. They   
  
were to go   
back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
"Oh, great..." Duo groaned. "Gee, it was too warm here, anyway." he mumbled   
sarcastically as he  
signaled for the bill.   
  
"Hn..." Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, just shut up." Duo retorted, through slit eyes.   
  
As the two left, they failed to notice a woman watching them covertly from   
another table. As she  
sipped a glass of tea, she frowned, and reached for her bill. 'Well, I guess   
it's back to Asia,   
then.' she thought to herself, smirking.  
------------------  
  
Flying their cloaked gundams (in aircraft-mode) through outer space later that   
day, Duo was still  
pondering the worth of the disks they had stolen. Rather than questioning Heero   
more, he recalled  
the disk which he himself had stolen, and pulled it out of his pocket. Rarely   
were the pilots  
instructed to retrieve information in the form of a disk, and Duo was curious.   
He looked again at  
the label. 'Project Angel Wing...' he thought. 'What the hell does that   
mean...??'  
  
As they lowered their gundams into the opened storage areas near Quatre's   
mansion, Duo realized   
that he was actually quite thirsty. And hungry, too. Forgetting for a moment the   
  
disk, he grabbed  
his small travel bag and, shouldering it, climbed up the ladder onto the bright   
surface of the  
desert vast. Though the day was not windy, the poor pilot was suddenly attacked   
by an onslaught  
of sand, which came, quite unexpectedly, flying into his eyes. He cursed,   
finally understanding   
why Quatre always had those weird goggles on hand...  
  
As the one-less-than-a-trio approached the main entrance, Duo ran forward to   
knock on the door.   
Backing away, he waited beside Heero, until the door swung open a few seconds   
later. Looking   
at them was a young female, wrapped in traditional Arabian garb. Her hair tied   
in a bun, she looked  
at them curiously, blocking the entrance to the building. Heero glared as Duo   
stepped forward.  
  
"Um, may we come in, pretty lady??" The young woman blushed but did not move.   
Duo was at a loss.  
  
"Uhh...."  
  
Heero was about to say something about the situation when the girl was quickly   
moved aside by  
an older woman. The woman smiled apologetically before greeting them.  
  
"So very sorry. Please come in, comrades of master Quatre." The woman backed out   
  
of the entrance,  
gesturing them to come inside. The two men did so, and were soon greeted by   
Quatre, who, as   
most often, was well collected. Quatre opened the doors to the closest study,   
Heero and Duo walked  
towards it.   
  
"Would your guests like some tea, Master Quatre?" Upon hearing this, Duo smiled   
enthusiastically,  
and Heero nodded. Taking their actions as affirmation, Quatre turned back   
towards the older woman.  
  
"Yes, tea would be very nice. Thank you, Miss Aria." The older woman smiled,   
before turning to  
the younger lady she had pulled away from the entrance. A muffled conversation   
ensued. Before  
the three men entered the opened study, they caught the young lady's distressed   
cry of "But I don't  
even know where the *kitchen* is...!" Duo looked baffled, as Heero's eyes   
widened. That wasn't   
something that you heard from from one of Quatre's servants every day... They   
shut the doors of the  
study behind them.  
  
"So, Heero..." Duo began. "Does your disk involve "Project Angel Wing" as well?"  
Heero looked up before nodding in affirmation. "Well, why don't you find out   
what it is."  
Duo tossed the disk to Heero, who caught it effortlessly.  
  
After entering it into the computer and sending the information the disk   
contained to the doctor,  
Heero opened up a few of the main files. Scanning through them quickly, his eyes   
  
narrowed.  
  
"Just a bunch of legends... No plans... no mobil suit flaws... nothing."  
Quickly pushing in his own disk, Heero frowned, realizing that the same was true   
  
of both disks.  
"Damn it... This is all useless."  
  
Following a few moments of silence, Aria and her young charge entered. The young   
  
girl carried a   
tray of tea with her, along with four tea cups. Stopping hesitantly near the   
pilots' positions,   
the girl carefully set down the tray and stood. She smiled nervously at them,   
hands folded in   
front of her. Quatre looked up, confused, towards Aria. Aria stepped forward   
towards Quatre.  
  
"Master Quatre, you do not remember this girl??" Quatre looked at her for a long   
  
moment, before  
shaking his head, blushing in embarrassment. "Why, this is Mistress Augustus!   
...Your cousin?"  
  
Duo laughed. "You're kidding, right??" Aria looked confused.  
  
"About what, Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"Hehe... Well, a month or so ago, as I remember it, Augustus was no more that a   
week old!"  
Heero glared his agreement.  
  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Maxwell. How could she have been a week old   
last month?? She's  
been alive nearly sixteen years, sir." Smiling her approval, Aria moved to exit.   
  
"Well, I'll just  
be leaving now so that you two may catch up. You've always been so close."  
  
"But-" Duo was cut off by Quatre.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Aria." Quatre smiled, and, nodding, Aria closed the door behind   
  
her. Augustus  
sat down next to Quatre, looking at them all through crystalline eyes. Quatre   
looked uncomfortable.  
Heero anything but solved that problem by pointing his gun at the girl.  
  
"Quatre doesn't have a cousin your age. Who are you??" Heero looked at her   
intently.   
  
The girl smirked. "I am Augustus."  
  
"Cut the crap, lady." Duo was serious for once.  
  
"I am Serene." Heero's eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am Serena. I am Princess Serenity. And I am about to get mad if you don't put   
  
that gun down,  
Heero."  
*****************************************  
  
Yays!!! Come on, how happy are ya?! Please review!! Anything you want to see   
happen (except   
changing the pairing), please tell me about. And, if you want a response to   
whatever you write,   
PLEASE leave your email address. Thanks, everybody!! If you have questions, I'd   
be glad to answer  
any that I can.  
  
-August Sere   



	6. How Do You Spell Psycho??

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiya! Here's chapter six, after a VERY long cliffhanger, which I dote my apologies for.  
I give my word that there will be at least one chapter a week for this story, from now on.  
  
-August Sere.  
  
P.S. I don't own SM or GW. I really hope that didn't turn your brains to mush.  
P.P.S. LOOK!! It's... it's... going to have some semblance of romance between Serena and Heero!!!  
P.P.P.S Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past (even though they (the reviews) were accidentally deleted.)  
Thanks for all of the suggestions, and kudos to those who asked what happened in Serena's dimension.  
I did explain some of it, but more detail on that in the future.  
P.P.P.P.S. Please review!  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
  
I Know Who I Am: Chapter Six: How Do You Spell Psycho??  
IKWIA: 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
Last time, in IKWIA...  
  
....."Thank you, Miss Aria." Quatre smiled, and, nodding, Aria closed the door behind her. Augustus  
sat down next to Quatre, looking at them all through crystalline eyes. Quatre looked uncomfortable.  
Heero anything but solved that problem by pointing his gun at the girl.  
  
"Quatre doesn't have a cousin your age. Who are you??" Heero looked at her intently.   
  
The girl smirked. "I am Augustus."  
  
"Cut the crap, lady." Duo was serious for once.  
  
"I am Serene." Heero's eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am Serena. I am Princess Serenity. And I am about to get mad if you don't put that gun down,  
Heero."  
-------------------  
  
Continuing our story...  
  
Heero blinked... How the hell could Augustus be Serena...?! Expressing his similar feelings, Duo slid away  
from Serena in his chair, thinking, "Na na na... na psycho!! (Batman tune) and humming the music in turn.  
Turning her head, Serena stared deadpan at Duo. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear. "What are you humming,   
Duo??"  
  
"Ah, nothing...." Duo scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Well, in that case, did you have a question?"   
  
"Actually, yes. I was wondering exactly how you could be Serena??" Duo leaned back, smirking.  
  
"I was resurrected, you baka!" She smacked him on his head, which propelled his body forward.  
  
"Owwww!!!" Duo rubbed the back of his head. "That doesn't explain it!!"   
  
"Yes. I know it doesn't."  
  
"Then why did you hit me??!!"  
  
She shrugged, then turned to face Heero, her eyes narrowed down to slits.  
  
"Heero," she began sweetly, sweatdropping, "would you put the damn gun down already?!"   
Heero leaned forward, towards her. Glaring directly into her eyes, he gave his answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"In that case..." Augusta flew, in a blur of white, towards Heero, attempting to hit the gun out of his hand.  
Before her hand could make contact, however, Heero had grabbed her wrist and flipped her over onto the floor, smirking.  
He leaned over her, holding her wrist above her head. They stared at eachother for a few minutes, before Augusta's hand,   
having snaked around, had grabbed the newly replaced gun out of Heero's back pocket, which was then aimed at him.  
After a few minutes in which neither Heero nor Augusta did anything, each staring at the other, Augusta handed the gun back   
to him, and, lifting her wrist free, sat back down on the couch.   
  
Duo was somewhat confused. "Well, that was.... interesting."  
  
Augusta, after looking satisfied that Heero had put his gun away, cleared her throat. Ignoring Duo, she continued.  
  
"I suppose you're all wondering how I'm here." The five pilots nodded. "Well, to start with, I sort of have these...   
guardians... that are really protective of me. Everytime I die fighting, I will be brought back to life...   
  
"Kind of like a video game??" Duo questioned.  
  
"Yes, Duo, I suppose it is kind of like a video game. Except, it only happens when I die fighting... before it is my   
time to die... So, I don't get "unlimited lives". It may not make much sense now, but at some point or another, you'll   
understand. I was reborn with the name Augusta because it means Serene. As for growing so quickly, that was also the   
"magic" of my guardians."  
  
Heero nodded. "Alright... you can stay with us... 'But don't think we fully believe you, not for a minute" Despite his  
cold exterior, Heero was ecstatic inside.'She's alive! Is it really her...??  
  
"By the way," it was Duo speaking now, "What did you mean when you said you were a princess??"  
  
Augusta answered, softly. "Because that is what I am cursed to be."  
  
"Well, your story.... Okaaaaaaaaaay." Duo gave the other pilots a look of disbelief.  
  
Augusta sighed. She had known that they wouldn't understand.  
  
"If you're all done with your tea, I'll clear the glasses." She stood, and Quatre was the only one to smile  
at her. She lifted the glasses, placing them back on the tray, and exited the room carrying it.  
  
Heero's eyes followed her out of the room. When he was sure that Augusta was gone, he turned back to face the other  
pilots.   
  
"Someone should watch her at all times." Heero concluded out loud. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll take first shift..." Heero stared past Quatre's shoulder as Augusta reentered the room. She was getting nervous  
from their constant staring, and shifted between feet. "I'm a little tired..." she lied. "I think I'll go to my room  
now." She said, walking quickly away. Heero jumped up and ran out of the room to follow her. On the way out, he heard  
Duo yell, "Hahaha, Heero! Have fun in her room!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
As they walked down the hall to her room, Augusta was annoyed. Why was he following her?? Every once in a while she would  
glance behind her, and Heero would be staring at her. It was unnerving. Finally, Augusta was fed up. She stopped dead in  
her tracks and turned around to face him.  
  
"Why are you following me??!" Augusta was infuriated when all she recieved as a response from Heero was a blank stare.  
'Fine. If he's going to mess with me, then I'll mess with him.' And with that, Augusta grabbed Heero by his shirt and  
shoved him up against the wall, bringing her face close to his. His eyes widened as she brought her forehead to his, and   
put her hand on his cheek. Our perfect soldier actually blushed as Augusta brushed her lips against his own. Releasing   
the blushing pilgrims (Shakespearean reference) from her grasp, Augusta backed away and looked up at him. Satisfied with  
the rose that tinted his cheeks, she turned around, continuing the walk to her room. She entered her room, leaving the   
door open, as she knew that he was still following her. When Heero entered the room, he closed the door behind him, as  
he knew that Duo would otherwise spy.   
  
Heero shook the millions of feelings bubbling up to the surface free, asking Augusta, "Why are you here?"  
  
She stared at him blankly. "Here? In the mansion, 'here'??"  
  
"No." Heero closed his eyes. "I mean, what were you doing at the park that day? Why haven't you asked us to try to   
find a way back to your home?"  
  
"Because I have nothing left there." Augusta lowered her head.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"There is a price on my head, in that place where I used to belong."  
  
"Why? What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing... That's just it, I didn't do anything." She looked up at him. "I used to think that if I was a 'good person'   
that everything would be alright. I was promised a kingdom, a prince, a future. It was a mapped out destiny, but I  
didn't mind much. I had no qualms with destiny. It was all for the best, anyway... I had friends, and a love... for whom  
I held no love." Augusta sighed. "Our marriage was to protect the earth, so who was I to argue...?" Heero shrugged.  
  
"But then the future changed... and my guardians could see, that the marriage of my fiance and I was no longer the   
Earth's best option. *I* was no longer the Earth's best option. But as long as I was alive, I was the only possible option.  
So, a quick solution was found... my elimination. It seems so simple, doesn't it?" She laughed bitterly.  
Nine guardians, nine planets, nine sets of powers that were supposed to protect me... and by that point, nine life   
forces programmed to kill me. And only one sought to save me. 'Ami-chan.' My only friend, my one ally. Funny, isn't it,   
that she would be my savior. Ah, a trace of humanity found within one of the nine... Ironic, isn't it, that the one they  
had chosen to replace me would die saving me. Dead is she now and forever, for she jumped in front of the magic meant  
for my destruction... and I can't bring her back. Not ever." She glanced over at Heero. His eyes were wide.  
  
"So now, I can't go back. They'd probably kill my parents trying to get to me if I did... there'd be nothing there for   
me at all... I can't let them be sacrificed..." Augusta's face was buried in her hands now, and her eyes were brimming  
with tears. "So if you guys don't want me, then... then..." she moved her head even lower.  
  
"We want you." Augusta lifted her head a little, but it still remained buried in her hands.  
  
"You do??" She questioned. Heero grasped each of her hands in his own and pulled them away. "I want you," he whispered.  
  
Augusta lifted her head. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red, but he thought that she was beautiful. After a   
journey of over a year, his lips met hers, and the stars cried out in the heavens.  
  
"Serena," he mouthed beyond her sight, caressing her tresses, "my beautiful Sere."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
---------------------------  
------------------------  
--------------------  
  
0.o I can't believe I wrote that... I was toying with the idea of delaying "the kiss" some more, but I didn't want to   
leave you readers hanging. Ah, well... please read and review... I'll have another chapter out by Sunday at 6 pm,   
eastern/pacific time. By the way, in the next chapter and thereafter, "Augusta" will again be known as Serena, on a case  
by case base (of familiarity) with each of the pilots.   
P.S. For anyone who doesn't know or something of that sort, "blushing pilgrims" is a reference to Romeo's lips when he  
wants to kiss Juliet (in the beginning of Romeo and Juliet).  
Okay... here's a poll (my first!) In the next chapter, what would you most like to see happen ?:  
a) Wufei's rear gettin' kicked by Augusta (Serena)  
b) Augusta and Duo having an ice cream fight, Heero getting hit with a glob  
c) a catfight between Relena and Serena  
d) a catfight of Relena and Serena over Heero, AND witnessed by Duo and Heero  
  
Please review or email me at SereniT686@aol.com to give comments on the story and your choice for the poll. I'm grateful  
for all reviews, even *constructive* criticism.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Broken Vase

  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
As promised, here is chapter 7! Please review, and be sure to check out the poll at the end of the chapter. Ja!  
-August Sere  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
  
I Know Who I Am: Chapter Seven: Does Mattel Even Make These??   
IKWIA: 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
Last time, in IKWIA...  
  
...."So now, I can't go back. They'd probably kill my parents trying to get to me if I did... there'd be nothing there for   
me at all... I can't let them be sacrificed..." Augusta's face was buried in her hands now, and her eyes were brimming  
with tears. "So if you guys don't want me, then... then..." she moved her head even lower.  
  
"We want you." Augusta lifted her head a little, but it still remained buried in her hands.  
  
"You do??" She questioned. Heero grasped each of her hands in his own and pulled them away. "I want you," he whispered.  
  
Augusta lifted her head. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red, but he thought that she was beautiful. After a   
journey of over a year, his lips met hers, and the stars cried out in the heavens.  
  
"Serena," he mouthed beyond her sight, caressing her tresses, "my beautiful Sere."  
-------------------  
  
Continuing our story...  
  
Serena fell asleep in Heero's arms that night, and he didn't get up for fear of waking her. He looked at her for a   
long time, wondering what he was getting into, before finally falling asleep himself.  
-------------------------------  
Quatre knocked a few times on Serena's door the next morning. It was almost nine, and he had always known Heero to rise  
long before that, and every morning. So, it was not suprising that, after a few seconds of silence, Quatre reached for  
the key to the room, and unlocked the door.  
  
Looking in, he was suprised to find Heero lying on the bed... holding... Serena? Heero was by that time, awake and staring  
at Quatre, glaring for him to leave.  
  
"Hey, Quatre!" It was Duo. "When are we gonna leave?" The pilot walked toward Quatre, his braid swinging. Quatre   
hurried to close the door, but was unable to do so in time. Duo had reached the door, and glanced in at the scene. Duo's   
head leaned forward, and his eyes bugged out in disbelief. Quatre was blushing.   
  
"Heero??!" Duo was grinning. Heero had, at the sight of Duo, rolled off the bed and jumped into a standing position, glaring  
at Duo.  
  
"Duo, you'll wake her..." Quatre whispered. Serena was beginning to stir, and, now lying on her stomach, reached to her   
left, and then her right, searching for Heero, but finding nothing. At this point she became confused, and sat up.   
Blinking away the remnants of sleep, she glanced around the room, her eyes resting on Heero. She smiled. Heero, for once  
in his life, gave a look of terror, and turned towards Duo, who was by that time, laughing his ass off.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! Try to get out of this one, Heero!!" Duo crowed. Heero would not admit defeat.   
  
"What are you talking about??" Duo was instantly confused. He had seen what he'd seen, right? Scratching the back of his  
head, Duo turned, and walked out of the room, trying to figure things out. Quatre cleared his throat, and smiled.  
  
"Anyway, Heero, didn't Dr. J suggest that we attend school with Relena? He said it would be better for our cover." Heero  
nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. Can you be ready to leave in an hour?"   
  
"Sure. Serena should come, too." Quatre glanced at her. Recieving a final nod from Heero, Quatre left to prepare for  
his leave.  
  
After Quatre had gone, Heero turned towards Serena, blushing lightly.  
  
"I'm going to go... pack. You should, too. I'll be back in half an hour."  
  
Serena nodded, looking at him. Heero, satisfied, left the room quickly. Serena shut the door, leaning against it. A  
light smile graced her lips.  
  
---------  
  
About five hours later, the three pilots, plus Serena, had arrived at Relena's mansion, via airplane and limosine.  
Relena had greeted them at the door, cheerily, happy to see Heero. Relena was angered when she saw Heero's hand resting  
possesively on the back of Serena's elbow, unnoticed by Quatre and Duo. Heero was still angry that they had to stay  
with Relena. Duo was still angry that the plane had run out of those little bags of peanuts.   
---------  
  
After being shown to her room and eating dinner in the company of Relena and the three pilots, Serena left, wandering   
curiously throughout the halls.  
---------  
  
See Heero. See Duo. See Heero chase Duo. See Duo run for his life. See Duo turn a corner, sneak up behind Heero, and  
knock him on the head with a vase, rendering him unconcious. See Duo glance about nervously, and resume his running.   
--------  
Unfortunately for Heero, his head had been konked in one of the deepest reaches of the mansion. Also unfortunate for him  
was the fact that he was now by Relena's room, unconcious.   
  
Relena walked towards her room, and upon sight of Heero, trotted quickly to reach him.  
  
"Heero!!" Relena quickly tried to revive him, but had no success. Shrugging her shoulders, Relena dragged the comatose   
Heero into her room, lifting him on top of her bed, and decided to wait for him to wake up. Plopping rather ungracefully   
on her bed, she reached for a brush, and began to pull it through her hair. A knock on her door brought her to her feet.  
  
--------  
Serena had wandered around the mansion for awhile, and was now undoubtedly lost. Hoping that someone might show her   
back to her room, or at least show her to someone who could. The next was the fifth door, and Serena was getting rather  
discouraged. She knocked. A few seconds later, Relena opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Miss Relena." Serena cringed.  
  
"Hello, Serena."   
  
"I was wondering if there was someone who could show me back to my room? I seem to have gotten lost." Serena forced a   
smile.   
------------------------------------------  
Surgeon General's Warning:  
The following sequence is most likely incredibly OOC.  
------------------------------------------  
  
"I suppose that could be arranged." Relena looked at her. "Won't you come in while I call for someone??" Serena nodded,   
and entered the room with dread. She spotted Heero on the bed, and rushed over to him. Relena met her there, even  
before Serena was able to check for a pulse.   
  
"You'd do best not to touch him." Relena's eyes were narrowed.  
  
"What is he doing in your room?" Serena was equally irritated.  
  
"He came here of his own free will." Relena smirked.   
  
"I doubt that." Serena moved again towards Heero.  
  
Relena stepped forward, towards Serena. "You stay away from him. He's mine, and I'm not about to let some two-bit   
commoner take him from me."  
  
"Who are you calling a commoner?? I'm a princess, too, and I, unlike yourself, don't chase men I don't know around."  
  
Relena smirked. "A princess, eh? Princess of what? Concubines? (ouch!)"  
  
"Actually, I'm the princess of the moon, and of the desire-and-ability-to-kick-your-ass."  
  
"You want to make a bet on that?" Relena yelled, running towards Serena, raising her hand in an attempt to slap the moon  
princess. Serena caught her hand.  
  
"What's that you were saying?" Serena grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Only that you're a hoochie-mama!!" Relena spat out, shoving Serena away.  
  
"That's it!" Serena put her fist out, with the intent of punching Relena. Before she could, however, Relena had, like  
a village idiot, run at Serena, and succeeded in knocking the wind out of herself. Serena hadn't even had to move her hand.  
  
"You know, for a princess of passivism, you're really a wimp...--" Serena smirked triumphantly. She noticed that Heero was  
now awake, sitting up on the bed, and staring at her, eyes wide. She grinned at him, flashing a V-for-victory sign,   
and walked towards the door. Heero went out himself, grinning in disbelief."--and for a person, you're really stupid." she  
finished, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
------------------------  
"That was so cool!!" Duo had witnessed the whole thing, and his eyes were wide.  
  
"Wasn't it?" Serena grinned, grabbed Heero's arm, and pulled him away.  
------------------------  
-----------------------  
--------------------  
------------------  
--------------  
----------  
-------  
----  
--  
-  
-------------------------  
Well, what do you think? Comments, suggestions and constructive criticism alike are all appreciated.  
Also, please answer the new poll.  
  
Poll: What would you most like to see happen in the next chapter?  
  
A: One of the last poll's options.  
B: Another sweet, mushy scene between Serena and Heero.  
C: Some sort of formal event.  
D: Other (anything you'd like to see... it may win, even with only one vote, if it's creative)  
  
Thanks for reading! Another chapter should be out by next Sunday.  
-August Sere  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Unlucky Fortune

  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
As promised, here is chapter 8! I made it   
a bit longer than I usually do because I missed  
last week's update. Please review (PLEASE!)  
and tell me what you think. Ja!  
-August Sere  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
  
I Know Who I Am: Chapter Eight: Unlucky Fortune  
IKWIA: 8  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
Last time, in IKWIA...  
"You know, for a princess of passivism, you're really a wimp...--" Serena   
smirked triumphantly. She noticed that Heero was  
now awake, sitting up on the bed, and staring at her, eyes wide. She grinned   
at him, flashing a V-for-victory sign, and walked towards the door. Heero   
went out himself, having looked on in disbelief."--and for a person,   
you're really stupid." she finished, walking out of the room, shutting   
the door behind her.  
  
"That was so cool!!" Duo had witnessed the whole thing, and his eyes   
were wide.  
  
"Wasn't it?" Serena grinned, grabbed Heero's arm, and pulled him away.  
-------------------  
  
Continuing our story...  
  
"...Serena..." Heero was astounded. He had never met a girl like her before...  
  
"Yes, Heero...?" They had stopped walking, and Serena smiled at him.   
Heero smiled hesitantly, unfamiliar with the sensation, although he didn't   
say anything more.   
  
"Heero, I think that you're really something, you know." She looked up   
at him. He nodded,unsure of what she was getting at. "And, I owe you a   
thank-you..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me. I do remember... back at the base.... You got me out of   
there. So, I owe you a debt of grattitude. Feel free to call upon it   
should the need arise."  
  
"..." Heero stared at her, then at the ground, as he recalled the kisses   
that they had shared in Quatre's mansion. 'Kisses... two kisses...?!  
Why was there even one?? What am I doing with her... She's a war ally,   
and I won't get close to her... I might have to kill her, after all,'   
he thought. His face once again emotionless, he turned to her, looking   
past her at the portrait of the moon as he spoke.   
  
"...Maybe we should stay at the dorms." And that was all. Without   
saying some sweet nothing, as she had expected, Heero turned. Not even   
so much as a goodbye came before he began to walk down the hall... away   
from her, and from what they might have shared.  
------------------  
  
The next morning, Heero was alone in his room, having gone there after   
he had left Serena in the hall. At six AM, he was already up, showered,   
and typing away at his laptop. An hour later, Quatre came to talk with,   
or rather to, Heero.  
  
"Good morning, Heero!" Quatre greeted cheerily.  
"Hn." Heero glared at the youth. He didn't want to see anyone right then,   
least of all Quatre. Of course, that was how he felt every morning.   
Not that it made a difference any morning, especially not to Duo.  
  
"Serena told me that you said you'd rather we stayed in the academy's   
dorms." Quatre eyed Heero warily. True, Serena had told him what Heero   
had said. She hadn't told him anything else, though, even why she had been   
upset. In fact, she had denied being upset. Quatre, of all people, had   
been able to see the tear stains that had marred her cheeks when he greeted   
her that morning.  
  
"When can you be ready to leave?" Quatre queried. In response, Heero shut   
his laptop, grabbed his bag, and stood up.  
  
"Now." His tone of voice giving nothing away, Heero opened and exited through  
the room's door, grabbing Duo's recorded tape and the recorder on the way   
out.. Sighing, Quatre followed, closing the door behind them.  
--------------------------  
  
Heero couldn't see any tear stains on Serena's cheeks. In fact, sitting   
opposite Duo, all he saw was a radiant, cheery girl, laughing and joking.   
She even smiled at him. Sure, Heero was supposed to be a "perfect soldier"   
of sorts, but even he found it odd that Serena wasn't upset at all, after   
the cold farewell he had given her the night before. He glared as Duo leaned  
close to her ear, whispering something, after which both of them cracked up.   
Seeing him, Duo and Serena  
stood up. Pointing his finger towards the sky in a declarational manner,   
Duo spoke, or rather, yelled.  
  
"To the dorms!!" He ran towards the front door, newly armed with a pair of   
Quatre's goggles. Serena was wearing a pair as well. Grabbing her bag,   
she rushed after Duo. Heero glared, Quatre frowned, and they both followed.   
They had already notified Relena that they would be leaving, but she had been   
in a conference call, so the goodbye had been brief.  
.Heero still bore the marks of glompage.  
  
--------  
  
They had boarded a private plane to the academy, courtesy of Quatre. Serena  
and Duo had sat together, across the aisle from Quatre. Heero had sat a few  
rows behind Quatre. Heero observed Duo, feigning mock depression at the   
lack of peanuts, before Serena smiled, pulling a few packages from her   
handbag. Giving her a joyful hug, the braided pilot proceeded to munch away   
happily. Serena then leaned on Duo's shoulder, looking out the window.   
Heero willed it to be his shoulder, that he might be near to Serena, but   
nothing happened. Heero turned away, staring blankly.   
  
-----------------  
  
When the plane had arrived at the academy, observing students had stopped   
their various journeys to see who was arriving. Quatre jumped down first,   
after which came Duo, who then proceeded to help Serena down from the plane.   
When Serena stepped out, Duo looked up at her. With her hair blowing in   
the wind, she was absolutely beautiful to all the male students within  
a fifty-mile radius. As soon as Heero jumped out after her, many of them   
became outraged that the "fiend Yuy" was among her "escorts" and, determined  
to defeat him, went first to find out who she was.   
  
As they neared the registration office, Heero became nervous, and Quatre   
was the one to voice his fellow pilot's concerns.  
  
"Isn't this Relena's Academy...?" he asked of Duo.  
  
"Yeah, so...?" then realization dawned on Duo. "Oh... shit." The braided  
fool sweatdropped as he realized that he had signed them up for *her* school.   
Heero smacked him upside the head.   
  
"You idiot." Heero glared.   
  
"Hello, and welcome to Peacecraft Academy." the woman at the front desk   
greeted with a smile. "Do all of you wish to enroll at our school?" Duo   
stepped forward.   
  
"Yes, actually, we've already enrolled. We just need our room numbers and  
scedules." Duo grinned devilishly.  
  
"My, aren't you handsome!" Duo blushed at the lady's teasing. "Well,   
here they are. I hope you won't have any trouble."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we won't. Thanks alot!" Duo said cheerily before winking at  
the woman, who then blushed herself.  
  
As they walked away, Duo realized his mistake. "Uh oh...." he sweatdropped.  
  
"What do you mean by "uh oh"??" Heero glared.   
  
"Well," Duo said sheepishly, "I'm so used to signing up for just us, and  
the fact that we always bunk up, that I only signed up for two rooms."  
He grinned, again sweatdropping. "So, Serena'll have to room with   
one of us. I nominate you, Heero. Quatre'd die of blushing, and she'd   
probably hate me by the end of a week," he concluded. Heero nodded,   
realizing that what Duo had said was true. But that didn't mean he had to   
like it.  
  
"Fine." Heero shook his head, sighing at Duo's stupidity and his unlucky  
fortune at having to room with Serena. With that, the quartet headed off  
towards the dorms. Unfortunately, Heero and Serena's room was across the   
hall from Duo and Quatre's. This would result in much unwanted attention  
from Duo for both Serena and Heero.   
  
After they'd unpacked, Serena and Heero tried on their uniforms, which   
had been on their beds when they had entered the room. After   
the two had changed (Serena in the bathroom and Heero in the bedroom),  
they returned to the main room, which adjoined a small kitchen.  
  
"These female uniforms are so ugly." Serena commented.   
  
"Male uniforms as well," Heero replied. Serena blushed. She had forgotten  
that he was in the room, and realized that she'd have to get used to it.  
  
"Heero..." she moved closer to him, and he backed up. "What do you  
think of me?" she looked up at the young man, who then frowned.  
  
"You're alright," he answered, scowling.  
  
"No, I mean, when you kissed me at Quatre's mansion, it meant something,   
right?" Heero looked away when he heard the question.  
  
"It was a mistake." Heero said, hating to lie to her.   
  
"Oh." Serena looked saddened for a moment, then brightened up. "Alright...  
Why don't the four of us go look around in the city? I know that you've   
already been here, from what Duo told me, but I don't want to be totally  
lost whenever I go out by myself." She smiled. Heero nodded, and she moved  
along to the door.  
  
Duo and Quatre greeted her out in the hall, already dressed in their uniforms  
and ready to leave.  
  
"Serena, you braided your hair! It looks nice." Duo commented. Quatre   
nodded in agreement, and Heero noticed that her hair was, indeed, braided.  
In fact, it was even a little longer than Duo's.  
  
And so the four of them left the dorms, exploring the city and academy for  
the remainder of the afternoon.  
  
The next day in classes, Serena recieved many appreciative looks from the   
male population of the school. What she didn't notice was Heero scaring off  
most of the young men who were interested in her with his patented  
"death glare."  
  
In their afternoon class that day, Heero was greeted by the face (if it   
can be called that) of Relena.  
  
"Hello, Heero. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the dance tonight?"  
she asked, attempting to be sexy (or at least enticing) and failing miserably   
at it. Realizing that he could no longer ask Serena to go with him, he sighed,   
and nodded.   
  
"Great!" Relena chirped fakely. "Pick me up at my dorm at 8:00 tonight, then.  
  
Serena looked somewhat sad at this, and Duo noticed. Relena noticed, as well,  
and smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"Hey, Sere-chan! Why don't you and I go to the dance together?" Duo asked,  
while grinning,and she smiled prettily.   
  
"I'd love to, Duo." Serena's mood had been brightened. Duo smiled, Heero  
scowled at the new arrangement, and all the other men who had been eyeing   
her went off to cry. (Not!)  
-----------------------------  
It was 8'oclock sharp that night when Heero greeted Relena at her door.   
Scowling inwardly, he handed her a rose, and was quickly urged towards the   
dance hall/ballroom by the princess.  
  
When the two of them reached the ballroom. Serena was already there with   
Duo, being introduced to Trowa by Quatre.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Trowa." Serena greeted cheerily.   
  
"..." Trowa responded, nodding in greeting.  
  
"Unfortunately, Trowa is going to be leaving early tomorrow morning,   
so I'm afraid you won't be able to get to know him too well..." Quatre  
trailed off.  
  
"..." Trowa continued.  
  
"But, I'll vouch for him... I'd trust him with my life." Quatre smiled.  
Serena looked interested.   
  
"Trowa, may I speak with you for a minute?" Trowa nodded, and the two  
of them walked off. Serena had something important to ask him.  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Heero didn't return until late that night, glancing briefly at Serena's  
covered form. When he awoke the next morning, there was no sign of her.   
Her bags were gone, her bed was made. An envelope sat on her bed.   
Heero ripped it open, reading it quickly.   
  
--------------------------  
==========================  
- -  
- Goodbye. -  
- -  
==========================  
  
was all it said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's all for now! Mwahaha! Uh, sorry for missing last week's update,  
but I had a bunch of projects due. As always, comments, suggestions, praise,  
flames, all are appreciated. PLEASE review!!!!  



	9. Don't Tell Heero, But...

To anyone who still reads this, I had this chapter done awhile ago, but I couldn't post it due to the big crash thing  
on ff.net.  
  
Welcome to Lodoss Island!!*   
  
...Or... maybe it's Chapter Nine...  
  
Is anyone going to Otakon?  
I'm going with a big group cosplaying as the "Ranma Bunch."  
We have a Nodoka, Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyou, Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampoo,   
and maybe some other people. I get to make all of the costumes. X_X  
I *LOVE* my sewing machine.  
Ah, well, anyways, if any of you are going, drop me an IM.  
If you have no idea what I'm talking about, check out   
"http://www.otakon.com"  
  
--Well, that's what I had written about two weeks ago, before the big ff.net breakdown... thing. Anyway...  
I went, I saw, I otaku'd. And it was good.  
  
  
Remember: Puh-puh-Parn!!*   
-Here's Chapter Nine!  
August Sere  
  
(refs* from Records of Lodoss War, which I love.^_^)  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
  
I Know Who I Am: Chapter Nine: Don't Tell Heero, But...  
IKWIA: 9  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
Heero was cold. He was cold, alone, angry. And furious for lamenting.  
Lamenting her leaving, lamenting his staying, and not having gone after her. But, to start  
off with, he hadn't known where she'd gone to, or with whom. It had only later occurred to   
him that both she and Trowa had left at the same time. It was that knowledge from which the   
anger came, and sadness, too. A deep rooted kind of sadness, the kind one can never   
acknowledge until it murders their soul. She had left with Trowa. Most likely to start a  
new life with Trowa; without himself. But Heero had no soul to be killed, or to die.   
The only glimpse of his soul had hopped a plane with Trowa over six months earlier.  
  
Oh, how he hated Trowa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
Serena sat on her bed and looked out the window towards the ocean. The sun was just  
beginning to creep over the horizon, but she had already woken up. Dressed in her favorite  
blue loose pants and white top, the girl had just finished lacing up her boots when there   
was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in," she called out. The door opened, and a Trowa stepped in.  
  
"Good morning, Sere-chan," greeted Trowa, smiling lightly.  
  
"G'morning." Serena smiled back. "So, what's on the menu for today? We doing anything, or..?"  
she trailed off.  
  
"Or can we do something fun? Sorry, Sere. Maybe tomorrow... today we've got that ball we   
have to attend, remember? The one for the ambassadors and royalty of the Earthsphere and the   
colonies." Trowa waited for Serena's reaction, laughing lightly as the girl wrinkled her nose   
in mock distaste.  
  
"Yes, yes, I remember. Honestly, Trowa; to know that you think so little of me." She sniffled,  
closing her eyes and turning away. Trowa's eyes widened and were instantly downcast. "Sere-chan,  
you know I didn't mean-" Serena opened one eye.  
  
"Gotcha! Mwahaha!" Everyone's favorite moon princess laughed as she threw a pillow at Trowa  
before darting out of her room and skittering around the corner at the opposite end of the hall.  
Trowa sighed with affection, and walked down the hall after her. He found her sitting on a   
barstool in the kitchen, eating breakfast straight out of the box. She welcomed him with a smile.   
Trowa couldn't help but smile back; she just had an effect on people.  
  
"So," Serena began, popping some cereal into her mouth, "what time is it, anyway?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Two? Man, I'm up early!" Trowa sighed.   
  
"Two P.M., Serena." Hearing this, Serena's eyes bugged out.   
  
"Two P.M?!! Why on the colonies did you let me sleep so long?!"  
  
"Well, to start off with, you were drunk out of your mind. For two, you were drunk  
out of your mind." Serena stuck her tongue out as Trowa continued. "You really don't hold  
alcohol well; you know that."  
  
"You know it was Duo's last night in town! And he challenged me to the contest. I   
couldn't just refuse."  
  
"I hope you went in disguise."  
  
"Of course." Serena rolled her eyes.   
  
"You didn't come in until late; I was worried." Trowa's eyes softened.  
  
"Aw, you were worried! That's so sweet!" She jumped up and gave him a hug, smiling...  
before cracking up, and prompting Trowa to defend himself.   
  
"...I figured that if I woke you up when you were still tired; you'd be acting like a bunny   
with rabies. Not desirable, considering that already you look like one."  
  
"Why you! Urgghh!" Serena forced herself to calm down; she'd satisfy herself by messing with  
his hairgel later. "Anyways, how soon do you want to leave?"   
  
"Well, you need to make an appearance there by five; so we need to leave by three or so. Though,  
I'm sure the tabloids would love it if the co-heir to the Winner fortune were late to such   
an event."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they would. Damn rubberneckers." Serena frowned, before her eyes widened in   
realization. "Ah! Three?? It's already two! I gotta get ready!" She jumped off the barstool,  
running to the bathroom and slamming the door. Trowa's laugh rang throughout the house as the   
shower was turned on.  
  
---------  
  
Two-thirty P.M. found Serena in her room, getting dressed. She strapped on several guns   
before sliding on her Silver Millenium gown, which she had materialized from her sub-space  
pocket. It was still her favorite. As for the guns, Trowa had taught her how to use them;  
insisting that she be able to defend herself whenever she helped him on espionage missions.  
  
She could see his point; she had helped him out on many such occasions.   
Trowa... dear Trowa. He had been rather cold and quiet at first, but after awhile, he had   
warmed up. Serena had originally planned to relocate somewhere else, but as soon as he'd gotten  
to know her, Trowa had insisted that Serena could stay with him. She was grateful for that. He'd  
been such a good friend to her. The idea of posing as a couple  
with Trowa drifted into her thoughts, reminding her of the time when she'd wanted, for a moment,  
to be more that friends with him.  
  
~~~~~~MEMORY~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa and Serena were sitting on the grass eating egg sandwiches that she'd made for them.  
He was busy showing her all of the constellations and naming them, when Serena had suddenly  
thought that Trowa looked rather handsome sitting there, kindly taking the time to point  
out all the star formations to her.   
  
"Serena??" Trowa turned towards the girl who hadn't said anything for quite some time. His  
eyes widened, however, when he noticed the way she was acting; moving towards him and leaning   
her head back, her eyes closed. With a start, he gently put his hand on her arm, suprising her  
into opening her eyes.  
  
"Serena, we can't do this." Trowa said, closing his eyes.   
  
"Why not?" She looked at him. He sighed.  
  
"I think that you're wonderful, and beautiful, and if things were different..."  
..Heero still needs you... Trowa mentally added before continuing.  
"But they aren't; you're still upset, and you know it. It wouldn't be right.  
Let's not do anything we'll regret." Trowa looked at her.   
  
Serena blinked, shook her head; smiled. "You're right, I guess...  
I'll.. I'll leave if you'd like."  
  
"No," Trowa replied, "stay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever since that day, Trowa and she had been closer. He was still quiet and withdrawn, but  
not all of the time. When he wanted to, he could really be fun to be around. Now he was more   
of the brotherly type to her. They took care of each other; going on missions, cooking meals,   
tending to eachother's wounds... they were like siblings...  
  
He was definitely the *protective* older brother.  
  
Smiling, Serena realized that was okay with her. Trowa punched any guy that approached her  
in the same way that he would shoot an enemy, and with twice as much force, too. Still, it didn't  
bother her. For now, she was through with guys-- men, boys and spandex'd pilots alike.  
  
-------  
Over a year ago, after leaving the "Peacecrap Academy" as she preferred to call it, Quatre had   
contacted her through Trowa and informed her that, apparently, his father had made her a co-heir   
to the Winner fortune before his untimely death. Both she and Quatre found this rather strange,  
considering that she really *hadn't* existed as "Augustus Winner" for the "full" sixteen years   
of her life.   
  
Of course, Quatre's father wouldn't have been expected to know that. Serena figured that whomever  
had brought her back to life and into the Winner family as Augustus had also probably done a   
*whole* lot of memory altering; present AND past. To a whole mess of people, for that matter.   
She explained the likely situation to Quatre, who had been calmed from his confusion, and had   
made a statement to the media. It was taken rather well by the press, considering that none of  
even Quatre's sisters were heirs to the main fortune; although they would always be well taken   
care of.   
  
Now the co-heir to the largest fortune both in the colonies and on the Earthsphere, Serena,   
known as Augustus to the public eye, was expected to attend almost every formal event. Thus,  
she was often able (and willing) to provide cover for Trowa on seemingly diplomatic missions.   
Serena, however, was not only the heir to a fortune, but she was also an Arabian princess   
(as by her latest "birth" parents). This made her the most wealthy princess to be found; Quatre   
being her male counterpart, and both of them being somewhat influential in politics.   
She didn't see Quatre very often at these events; the public generally accepting this occourance  
by assuming that he was taking care of the Winner family business. Of course, for him, that was a   
convenient cover-up; but for her, she had decided to attend these events in order to relate   
relevant information back to Quatre. Oz, according to her latest updates, still had no knowledge   
of Quatre's status as a gundam pilot; but if they ever found out, Serena knew that she herself   
would also be forced to go into hiding.   
  
Perhaps it might not even come to that, though. Serena knew that one of the most influential  
events in history would begin in less than six months. Until then, she would live her life   
to the fullest.   
--------  
  
Hours later, she found herself at the Ambassadors' Ball; waiting for Trowa, who had snuck  
off to search for a hidden base he had heard of beneath the building. Serena watched the many   
couples twirling around the ballroom. They all moved stiffly, as if carefully calculating each  
dance step. With a sigh of disgust, she noticed that Relena was there. 'Not stalking for once,   
eh?' she thought to herself. She reviewed her mission...  
Nothing really important for her to do, this time, aside from covering for Trowa while he was   
retrieving info.   
  
The cold face Serena had on hid how she really felt: lonely. Trowa was good company, and she  
loved him... but it was sexually platonic. She wanted more than that, though, from someone...  
  
The ball was like any other ball to Serena. Boring. She knew by now that Trowa, in any time  
that he was in a room with her, somehow managed to scare off any gentlemen that approached.  
Unfortunately, Trowa was not in the room when Treize came and offered her a dance. Figuring  
it less conspicuous to accept, Serena had gracefully offered her hand in answer.  
  
As they twirled around the dance hall, much to Serena's disgust, Treize attempted to start a   
conversation with her.  
  
"May I ask your name, miss?"  
  
Serena thought fast. "Usagi Tsukino," she replied, using one of her code names.  
  
"I am Treize Kushrenada." Serena nodded; she had already  
known. 'Bastard,' she thought to herself, 'helping to start a war.'  
  
"May I ask what you are doing here tonight--" Treize turned to face a soldier.  
  
"Sir, Lady Une wishes to speak with you," the soldier informed him. Treize turned back to excuse  
himself from Serena, but she had already dissapeared into the crowd. He then turned again, this   
time to walk towards Lady Une.  
  
"Lady," he greeted, bowing. "What is it?"  
  
"Your excellency," she replied, "the woman you were just dancing with- she's the one that   
was back on the base... We had been instructed to search one of the rebels' bases for a secret  
weapon, and we "recruited" her, remember?" Une said softly, partially in code.  
  
"Ah, yes. I remember, you briefed me on your failure on that assignment...Are you sure that's   
the same princess as the one we captured from the rebel base a few years  
ago? I admit, they look quite similar, but that's Augustus Winner. To take action against  
her would be quite unwise in regards to the public opinion of Oz." Treize frowned as he stopped  
talking, looking again at Serena. "Uncanny similarity."  
  
Permission to--" Treize cut her off, nodding.  
  
"You know what to do. Remember- do NOT destroy her." Treize walked off, ending the conversation.  
  
Lady Une nodded, and signaled the immediate dispatch of all standing guards near Serena's current  
location. She watched as "Augustus", glancing about casually, noticed several soldiers making   
their way towards her. Serena's eyes darted around the room, searching for the best possible   
escape, before, by chance, locking with those of Lady Une, and narrowing into a cold stare.   
Une smirked at Serena, then watched as the princess quickly made her way to an exit from the  
vast ballroom.  
  
---------  
  
'Shitshitshit!!!' This was the summary of Serena's thoughts as she ran toward the palace exit.   
Panicked. That was how Serena had felt at the moment she caught Une staring at her, and at   
the second she realized that guards were nearing her current location. She ran out of the   
doorway, and the guards followed at a run. Serena sent a mental command to the crystal for her  
dress to dematerialize, and it did, leaving her in her fighting outfit, which continued to   
conceal her guns. Breaking out at a full run, Serena used the com link Trowa   
had installed in a locket to contact him. When his face popped up, Serena greeted him with the  
following words.  
  
"Trowa?! Holy crap!" Serena's voice came out sounding terrified.  
  
"Sere? What is it??" Trowa sounded worried.  
  
"Une!" Serena panted as she continued running, "she saw me, and our eyes... She knows about  
me! She knows who I am!!"  
  
"Sere, where are you!?" Trowa was already running.   
  
"I'm near the West Entrance! Hurry, Trowa, there's too--" there was a crash of thunder in   
Trowa's ear as Serena's voice was abrubtly cut off.   
  
"Serena?!!" Trowa was, for the first time in his life, terrified.   
-------  
  
Heero had just eliminated ten more soldiers, the last of those that had spotted him, when he   
saw a figure running from guards up ahead. 'They had better not interfere with my mission,'  
Heero thought. Realizing that the figure was running from the same uniformed soldiers that he   
had been, he became, uncharacteristically (big word...O.O), interested in their motives.   
Pocketing his stolen information, Heero began to chase after the figure.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena had overestimated the number of soldiers chasing her. Twenty bullets later, there were  
none left standing, though she hadn't fatally wounded any of them. She hated to kill.  
She was just about to silently congratulate herself on her narrow escape when she was shoved to the   
ground by an unknown person.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero had finally caught up to the figure, and had tackled them to the ground. The person   
appeared (*ahem*) to be female, and Heero opened his eyes. They widened in shock before he   
quickly regained his composure (read: regained his stoic face-facade).  
  
"Serena?" he said, more as a statement than as a question.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stared up at him, shocked. "...Heero..."  
  
Heero stood up, brushing off his clothes. "How are you?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
`````````  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa was running towards Serena. He noticed Heero, although he didn't recognize him.  
As such, Trowa was angry, and worried for Serena. The figure (Heero) was too close for comfort   
to Serena, and was holding a gun. Could Trowa risk a shot? No... they were too close.  
Trowa ran up behind the person, turned them around, and   
punched them squarely in the stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Heero looked at Trowa, his face showing nothing. Trowa had hit him. He was shocked, yes; angry,  
as well, but ever with his emotionless facade. "Trowa." Heero glared. "I take it you have   
something against me now?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Trowa was suprised. "Heero?" He said, eyebrows raised. Then, after remembering what Heero had   
done to Serena, Trowa narrowed his eyes. "I didn't recognize you," he said, and slammed his  
fist into Heero's face.   
~~~~~~~~  
Heero wiped the blood off of his mouth. He stood, looking at Serena, trying to find the  
words to apologize for the way he'd hurt her. "Sere...  
I'll do anything.. No one else..." His eyes revealed how lost he felt.  
  
  
"Get away from her, Heero. You've done enough," Trowa growled, stepping towards Serena.  
  
Heero's eyes hardened as he narrowed them at Trowa.   
Serena noticed the look Heero was giving Trowa. 'He doesn't think that Trowa would... That he  
and I have...!' Her eyes widened... 'He does, doesn't he. What a baka.'  
  
Heero stepped closer to Serena. 'I don't want to lose her again...'   
He pulled his gun on Trowa. Serena looked shocked, and stepped in front of Trowa.  
  
'Heero, it's not like that..!' she thought.  
"Heero... I'm sorry..." she whispered. She was sorry that he was suffering as much as it   
appeared. She was sorry that she had involuntarily caused his pain. She was sorry that  
he still loved her... because she couldn't forgive him.   
  
Heero sadly smiled, inwardly. He had a feeling that he'd lost her. He'd hurt his beauty,   
and Trowa had been there to pick up the pieces. 'No longer mine...' he thought.   
'Trowa's.'  
  
Heero looked for a long time at Serena, and she gazed back at him, tears in her eyes.   
'I love you, Heero.....'   
Giving her her a final glance, he turned around, and began to walk away, for good, this time.  
Trowa touched her arm, and Serena sighed, turning away from the direction in which Heero had   
gone. She looked at Trowa, her eyes watering.  
  
"Did you get the information?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes. Did you find what you were looking for?" Trowa queried, although he wasn't sure what  
Serena had been hoping to find.  
  
'Absolution...?' she thought.   
"No." She replied, and began to walk towards her limo.   
  
`````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````````  
  
------------------Okay, so that's it for chapter nine; only one or two chapters left.   
-----------------*Sniff* All my Heero-loving girls out there-- please don't be mad at Trowa   
----------------for hitting our Hee-chan. Keep in mind that Trowa loves Serena like a sister,   
---------------and acts accordingly. Heero really hurt Sere-chan when he said that *he* wanted  
--------------her, and then soon acted like he didn't afterward. He reeeaaaallly hurt her with  
-------------that, so it's not unreasonable for Trowa to pull the big-brother act and hit Heero.  
------------Plus, I made sure to insure Heero's face first (lol), so no permanent damage will  
-----------be done.  
----------  
---------  
--------  
-------  
------  
-----PLEASE REVIEW. 6.6  
----  
---  
--  
-  
  
  



	10. Serena the Stalker

-----------------------------------------------------  
Finally, here is chapter 10!  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
  
I Know Who I Am: Chapter Ten: Serena the Stalker  
IKWIA: 10  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
"So I guess we're going to Japan, then, eh?" Serena said, frowning.  
  
"You did promise Quatre."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Besides, it's only for a week."  
  
"But...!"  
  
"And with any luck on your part, he won't be there," Trowa concluded.  
  
"Okay... Fine, I'll go..." Serena sighed. "But just to make Quatre happy."  
  
"Sure..." Trowa said, humoring her. "Anyway, I have the tickets. We need to leave in an hour."  
  
"An hour???!"   
  
"Yes. An hour. Also known as 60 minutes. You know, I tried to tell you last night, but you  
wouldn't get off the phone with Duo."  
  
"Point taken. I'll go pack, I guess."  
  
Serena exited the living room, turned into the main hallway and walked into her room. She began  
rummaging through drawers, pulling out clothing, accessories and toiletries, and piling them in   
an unorganized mass which loped on her bed.   
  
'Trowa said that if I had any luck, Heero wouldn't be visiting Quatre in Japan when we are.  
But... is that really what I want..? Do I really never want to see him again? He might not have  
meant what he said, after all. I mean, someone who is referred to by everyone else as the   
"perfect soldier" *can't* be expected to become and stay affectionate over a period of a   
few days, right?   
  
But... I'm not sure if I can forgive him...'  
  
Serena continued to have such thoughts as she proceeded to pack her bag. When she was   
finished, she took it outside of her room. Mentally checking for the possibility of   
forgotten items, Serena shut and locked her bedroom door. The bag was then shouldered, and  
carried swiftly down the hall, and back into the living room. She dropped it with a great   
flourish by the front door, and Trowa couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Trowa asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes. We might as well go ahead and leave, since you're already packed, T. It's only  
15 minutes early."  
  
"Sounds good to me, Sere."   
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
Trowa and Serena were met with much enthusiasm when they reached Quatre's mansion. That is,  
Trowa received a happy smile, and Serena received a bear hug. And this time, it really WAS  
a bear hug. The girl was suprised to say that Quatre had matured a lot since her last   
visit several months ago. His voice was deeper now, and he was taller, too.   
  
"Oyaho, Sere-chan!!" Quatre beamed at her.  
  
"Hey, Quatre-kun!" she jumped out of the hug, and smiled at him.  
  
"How's my favorite "cousin"?" he said, making quote signs with his hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay." Serena nodded. "You?"  
  
"Same old, same old. How are you, Trowa?"  
  
"Fine, thanks."   
  
"Good, good. Me too."  
  
"..." said Trowa.   
  
"..." said Serena.   
  
"..." said Quatre, before suddenly clearing his throat. "Anyways, I'm glad you're both here.  
I was afraid you were going to miss tonight's party."  
  
"Party?" Serena said quizzically.   
  
"Yeah. The one we planned for the holidays. A sort of get together, happy holidays kind   
of thing for all of us...?"  
  
"Oh. So that *is* tonight." Trowa said, averting his eyes from Serena, who was throwing darts  
with hers.  
  
"TROOWAAAAA!!! You... knew!!" she accused, glaring at him. 'Heero will be there!' she thought.  
  
"..." Trowa said. Just then, the door to the room they were in opened, and there stood in the   
door a tall figure. The room fell silent.   
  
"Heero..." Serena stared at him. Heero nodded once in greeting and quickly left the room.  
Trowa took the opportunity to slip away as well.  
  
"Serena..." Quatre began, "I'm sorry, but I didn't feel it was right not to--"  
  
Serena ignored him. "So, Quatre, when's the party start?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Despite the large size of Quatre's mansion in Japan, only one small ballroom was being   
used for the reunion party. This was, of course, because the number of people attending the   
party was relatively small. Aside from the pilots and Usagi; Relena, several of Quatre's   
sisters, and the doctors had been invited. No one particularly liked the doctors; so to say,  
they had ruined each of the pilots' lives, in a way. However, Quatre being the Quatre   
who apologizes for things that aren't even his fault (and has the potential to feel guilty  
over anything and everything), the doctors had been sent invitations. Currently, they sat around   
a covered table in a corner of the ballroom, looking at playboy centerfolds, and discussing   
new gundam designs. Once in a while the monotony of their actions would be broken by a staring   
contest (as all of the doctors were questionably senile) or a fake nose falling into a wine glass.  
  
Serena stood with several of the pilots, who eyed the doctors warily as the old men consumed too  
much wine. The pilots milled around, completely alert and alcohol-resistant. She, on the other  
hand, was feeling quite giddy. Now, Serena had never been able to hold wine or champagne well.  
Actually, she had never been able to hold any sort of alcohol very well. Serena should have   
remembered this, but, well, she didn't. So, it was not surprising when one (supposedly) glass   
of wine sent her, red faced and giggling, into the arms of Wufei.  
  
Now, Wufei was not very pleased with this new arrangement. As far as he was concerned, his arms  
had been perfectly fine Serena-free. He did not have a say in the matter, however, as the   
intoxicated girl soon yanked him out onto the ballroom floor, and, latching onto him like a   
suckerfish, began dancing with him. Without having to worry about appearances in front of   
press (not that he would have), Wufei was then free to do as he chose: run away. OR, at least  
attempt to. So, as the others watched bemusedly, Wufei ran from one end of the room to the other  
and back, trying to detach Serena, who was now clinging tightly onto his back. Finally sure that   
he had rid himself of her, Wufei stopped, breathing deeply to compensate for the extra strain   
her weight had put on him.   
  
"Wufei-san, why did we stop dancing??" Wide-eyed with horror and disgust, Wufei wore an   
expression of annoyment as he responded.   
  
"Are you still back there, onna??" he sighed.  
  
"Um, no..." Serena said timidly, before she burst into laughter. Wufei scowled.   
  
"That's it," he said, and marched over to Quatre and Trowa, who had been talking.   
  
"Winner. Barton. Get her off of me," Wufei winced, and fell over, right as Serena jumped   
off of his back. Grinning sheepishly at Wufei's body as it lay on the floor, she giggled.   
"Cocktails, any one?" she said, her balance tilting. Quatre and Trowa shook their heads in   
exasperation. "Oh well..." Serena said, sighing, before she stumbled over to Duo.  
  
"Duo-chan!!!" She said, grabbing onto one of Duo's arms.   
  
"Hey, Serena..." he said, before examining her face. "Are you drunk??"  
  
Serena tilted her head to the side, and looked coyly up at him. "How's about a little   
kiss, Duo??"   
  
"What??! NO!!" Duo said, blushing. "I like being alive, thankyou very much, Serena."  
He raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you only had one glass of wine, ne, Sere??"  
  
She looked at him. "Of course." Duo nodded.   
  
"Alright then."   
  
"Yeah... one glash, and then I refilled it!" Serena crowed.   
  
"How many times??" Duo sighed.  
  
"I... um..." Serena tried to hold up her fingers to show him the number, but instead   
glared at the digits. "Hey!! Why do I have twenty fingers??!!"  
  
Duo was exasperated. "You're not sober, that much is obvious. You should go lie down."  
  
Serena pouted, "Oh, but what about the party...?"  
  
"He'll probably have another one next week, you know..." Serena nodded in response to this  
Duo's comment.   
  
"I don't wanna!" she glared at him.  
  
"Well, you don't have a choice..."   
  
"Yes I do. ANYways, do you want to dance??"   
  
"Sure, Sere," Duo said, grinning mischievously. And so they began to dance, ending as Duo   
led them right out the door of the ballroom. Flashing his security card to the guards (part  
of a system Quatre had instated after recent infiltration attempts), Duo stopped dancing.  
Serena glared at him as she realized what he had done. 'Bloody bunnies,' she thought, and   
turned to reenter the ballroom.   
  
Seeing this, Duo nodded and swiftly took action. Flipping the princess over his shoulder,  
he began to walk toward the bedrooms located near the entrance hall. Serena, enraged, began  
to hit on Duo's back, angrily whispering to him. "Put me down, now, Duo!" Ignoring her, Duo  
stopped in front of a particular bedroom and opened the door, gesturing her inside. Serena  
glared, and sat down on the bed, noticing a bathroom as she did so.   
  
"Serena, you need to rest. You're acting dumb. I want you to stay in here, away from the   
party, until it's over. Do whatever you want- use the computer, sleep, I don't care- just  
stay in here. Keep an eye out the window, if you want. When you see Relena, the doctors  
and any other party guests leave, then I'll come and get you. Stay here, anyhow, until you're   
sober," Duo said, and turned to leave.   
  
"Duo....!!" Serena whined as he shut the door, locking it behind him. "Braided idiot."  
-------------  
  
The next four hours were torture to Serena, who was, by nature, what some would call a "people  
person." After three hours of being nauseous and sick, she was simply bored. Sitting on   
her bed and staring out the window, she fell over and rolled her eyes. 'Now what...?' she   
thought.  
  
Voices outside drew her to her feet. Looking outside, she grinned. "It's over!! Yes!!!"  
she cried, happy to finally escape her prison. 'Hurry up, Duo... This is so boring, I'll--   
Wait a minute, is that Heero leaving with Relena..? No, it's Doctor J... they look so much  
alike, though...' she added with mirth.   
  
"Wait a second... He's leaving, no one's watching me... I'm going to find out once   
and for all what's up with him," she said with determination. Grinning somewhat like a maniac,   
Serena quickly took off her dress, leaving her in her black bodysuit. Gathering golden tresses  
which reached the floor into a messy bun, she released the catch on the bedroom window, and   
climbed out. After dropping silently to the ground, Serena crept to her car, and slowly turned  
it on, so that the car emanated no more noise than a soft hum. 'Here we go,' thought Serena,  
as she turned out of the parking lot, following Doctor J and Heero as they drove off in   
their current car.  
  
---------------  
Right as she left....  
  
"Serena??" Duo said, opening the door. "Serena, you can come outside now, okay??" he walked  
inside the room. Noticed the lack of any bunny-resembling girl in the room, and noticed the  
open window. "Well, crap. She's gone, without even saying where she's going or goodbye.   
I swear, the last thing we needed was another Heero, and it looks like now we have a female   
version of him." And with that, Duo went off in search of Quatre.  
  
---------------  
  
Well, that's it! Only two more chapters to go. Please Read and Review! 


	11. Fallen Angel

Well... This is rather dark, but well worth your time. Please review.  
  
-August Sere  
---------------------------   
  
  
I Know Who I Am: Chapter Eleven: Fallen Angel  
IKWIA: 11  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Serena sat in her car, hidden in an alleyway, as she watched Heero   
and Doctor J. enter a rather large house in the one of the better   
districts of Tokyo. It had been a long drive, and now all she cared  
about was finding out what the hell was up with Heero.  
  
  
'Man, Doctor J's done well for himself to be able to afford this   
large a house in Tokyo!...' Serena's thoughts wandered for a few   
minutes, before she drew herself back to the matter at hand.   
Quietly, she opened her car door, stepped out and shut the door behind  
her softly. Creeping stealthily, the bunned-one made her way towards   
the back of the house, turned right, then left, and walked around a  
pond, finally discovering a back entrance into the house. She tried to  
open the small door, then frowned.   
  
  
'Damn, locked, of course. Oh well.' With a smirk, she pulled out   
a crow bar, having had it stored in her own version of the mystery   
place where Heero keeps his gun, and used it to break off the outside   
of the door handle. She tried to open the door again, then frowned.  
  
  
"Ahh!!" She sighed, frustrated. Suddenly, the door opened, and she   
jumped onto the roof quickly, watching from above as Heero stepped out   
of the house, glaring into the abyss, gun in hand. He looked around a   
bit before reentering the house, shutting the door behind him.   
  
  
'Shimatta!' Serena jumped down from the roof to the ground below,  
then crept around to the nearest window, hiding herself in a tall   
bush. She stood up a bit, looking into the window, glaring as she saw  
Doctor J. typing a message on his computer. Pulling out a small   
pair of binaculars, she read his conversation with a "Sou" as  
he typed.  
  
```  
Dr. J: The training has gone perfectly. He does everything I program  
him to do. Even when it comes to the one girl who would love   
him! One lie from me, and he'll barely even speak to her.  
  
Sou: Then it is in perfect condition...?  
  
Dr. J: I give you my word, whatever it's worth.  
  
Sou: Very little. Alright... How much?  
  
Dr. J: 200,000 yen for the final version.  
  
Sou: 200 thousand! That's outrageous!  
  
Dr. J: Well worth your money and my time, and you know it!  
  
Sou: ... Keep this line secure. I'll contact you later about the   
arrangements.  
  
```  
  
Serena watched the messaging with growing disgust. 'That bastard!!  
No wonder... Heero...' Serena opened the window, crept into the   
room and hid behind a chair. Dr. J pulled out a gun and clicked the   
safety off as he turned away from the computer.  
  
  
"Who's there?" he growled. Serena moved into the light.   
  
  
"I've never thought that I could really hate someone..." she looked  
at him with calm eyes, "But I hate you in entirety."   
  
  
Dr. J smirked at her. "I don't give a damn. In fact, the last  
thing I need is for you to corrupt Heero further, or to be around   
to awaken the world in a millenium, Angel. We knew about you before   
even OZ did, before they started researching you... And once they   
knew, we began to understand eachother, and came to an arrangement."   
He brought his gun up, the metal glinting in the light that glowed   
from the desk lamp. "Sayonara."  
  
  
~~~A shot pierced the night.~~~   
  
  
Heero burst into the room a second later, watching  
in horror as Serena's body hit the floor, and blood began to pool   
around her. He stared from her body, to Dr. J holding a gun.   
  
  
"Oh, come now, Heero." Dr. J smiled maliciously. "You never really   
believed I cared about your happiness, did you?" Dr. J laughed. With a cry of   
rage, Heero pointed his own gun at Dr. J, and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
Heero knelt down by Serena. "Serena..."   
  
She smiled up at him. "Heero... It's alright."  
  
"I...."   
  
"I understand now... I forgive you." She coughed, and blood came   
into the air... "My heart is yours, Heero. Zutto." She drew in a slow breath.  
  
Heero's eyes widened. "No! You can't go! I need... I love..." He looked around   
frantically. "I love you..." Serena breathed one last time, closed her eyes.  
  
  
For the first time in his life, Heero cried.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
Please review. 


	12. Millennia Interval

Whoo!! Final chapter!!  
  
-August Sere  
---------------------------   
  
  
I Know Who I Am: Chapter Eleven: Millenia Interval  
IKWIA: 12  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
Heero turned away from her cooling body, shock beginning to take effect. 'Failure   
failure failure failure' his mind chanted. Heero brought his gun to his head,   
his eyes devoid of anything but pain, and grief. He released the safety, and prepared  
to pull the trigger, and end his existence.   
  
'Iie!' A silvery voice floated through the air, and Heero hesitated. "Nani? Who's  
there?!"  
  
'It's me, Heero... I'm sorry I had to go, I...' the voice trailed off.  
  
Heero looked around quickly, hopefully. "Serena??"  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"Where are you?! Come back, dammit!!"  
  
'I'm different now, Heero... We're different, now.'  
  
"But..."  
  
'I should just stay here... I can sense Ami here, I--'  
  
"Iie!! I don't care how you've changed..."  
  
'It doesn't matter now...'   
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
'No matter what, it'll still happen...'  
  
"What?? What will happen?!"  
  
'The millenia interval...'  
  
"...Serena, come back right now!!" Heero was getting frustrated.  
  
'Why?'   
  
"I want to take care of you... Zutto."  
  
'Honto...?'  
  
"Hai."  
  
Heero waited a few moments for her response. "Serena??" He looked at her  
body, and waited... and waited... "Kuso!"   
  
Serena's body was suddenly surrounded with white light, swirling around   
it, obscuring Heero's vision. When the light faded, the body was gone.  
Heero stared at the place where she had fallen. He felt the rough, still   
bloody carpet with his hand, the blood sticky on his fingers. "Iie..."  
Heero knelt in front of the red stain, shaking. "Iie!!!"   
  
Behind him, a being shimmered into existance. Angel wings, with silver feathers,  
moved softly behind, as if in a breeze. A silken dress clung to the figure's body,  
partially hidden behind golden hair. Veridian eyes stared silently at Heero's   
shivering body, and the small mouth that adorned the figure frowned. The female   
angel began to approach him. She lowered herself beside him. "Heero..."  
  
Heero did not respond, but whipped out his gun, pointing it at the angel without   
looking. The figure smiled softly.   
  
"I know who I am, and I can never really die, Heero. Don't you know that?" Heero dully turned to look at the figure, for the first time. His eyes widened, and he lowered his gun   
slightly.   
  
"Sere...?"  
  
"Hai, it's me." Serena smiled.  
  
At this response, Heero looked at her wings, touching the feathers lightly. As if she could hear his thoughts, Serena nodded. Heero then did  
something unexpected, he leaned forward, and kissed her, very lightly. Her eyelids fluttered  
closed, and she pushed forward, against him, deepening the expression. There was   
nothing else for either of them, only this moment, this kiss...   
  
Heero pulled back, and no words were said between them. None needed to be.   
  
----------------------------  
  
A week later found Serena and Heero sitting on top off a grassy hill, watching as   
Wufei yelled at Duo, and listening to the soft music being played by Quatre and Trowa.  
Serena leaned against Heero, finding comfort in his warmth.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"We'll always be together, right?"  
  
"Hn..." Serena laughed, then turned serious.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
"Aishiteru." She kissed him lightly.  
  
"Hn..." Heero looked away quickly.  
  
"Why, is Heero-kun afraid? The perfect soldier??"  
  
"Better watch what you say to me, Sere."  
  
"Oh yeah? What're you going to do if I don't?"  
  
"This," Heero said, pulled her to the ground, and leaned above her. He kissed her firmly  
on the mouth.  
  
Serena looked up at him, and blushed. "Well, I guess it's okay if you don't say it out loud."   
  
Wufei distracted them temporarily. "What the hell is that??"  
  
Quatre stopped playing. "..Ice?"  
  
Trowa moved forward, squinting. "What are you..." he looked toward the horizon. "What  
the..?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened, watching as the ice moved toward them at an incredible speed.  
Heero pulled out his gun, pointing it at the frozen water. Laughing at his stupidity,  
Serena kissed him, after whispering, "Here's one for the millenia."  
  
Duo was currently holding his braid. "Well," he spoke sarcastically, "life sucks,   
and then you freeze."  
  
The ice overcame all.   
  
------------------  
  
The End/ Mwahahaha!!! 


End file.
